


𝐒𝐓𝐑𝐈𝐏𝐏𝐄𝐑 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐑 ⇢ 𝑹. 𝑺𝑼𝑵𝑨

by CLASSYRBF



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Car Sex, Degrading kink, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Lingerie, Manga & Anime, Nude Photos, Praise Kink, Romance, Sex Tapes, Smut, Spit Kink, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 37,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLASSYRBF/pseuds/CLASSYRBF
Summary: ❝𝐋𝐄𝐓 𝐌𝐄 𝐓𝐀𝐒𝐓𝐄 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐀𝐆𝐀𝐈𝐍.❞⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀            𝑺𝑻𝑹𝑰𝑷𝑷𝑬𝑹 𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑹⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀                 ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ 𝖨𝗇 𝗐𝗁𝗂𝖼𝗁 𝗒/𝗇 𝗆𝖾𝖾𝗍𝗌 𝖲𝗎𝗇𝖺⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀   𝗐𝗁𝗈𝗌 𝖺 𝗉𝗈𝗋𝗇 𝗌𝗍𝖺𝗋 𝖺𝗇𝖽 𝗆𝖺𝗅𝖾⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀              ⠀𝗌𝗍𝗋𝗂𝗉𝗉𝖾𝗋⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀⠀    ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 　　 *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧⠀ ⠀ ⠀.・゜゜・　　・゜゜・．｡･ ･　　･ﾟﾟ･｡↝Suna x fem reader!↝Angst↝Fluff↝Smut↝18+ characters
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 399





	1. Chapter 1

Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1 ♱

"Listen, I don't want to go. I'm busy with college and have more important things to do rather than going to a male strip club." You rolled your eyes as you placed your notebook in your bag and threw it over your shoulder.

"But like, there's hot guys." Your best friend, Haru etched you on. You groaned and took a deep breath trying to calm yourself down. "So?" You ask, continuing to walk towards the double doors of your school.

"So, there's hot guys. You might find your boo thang." Haru teased making both of you laugh. You continued to walk, not paying attention to what was in front of you. "Y/n!" Haru called before you bumped into someone, their drink dropping on the floor. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." You bowed and helped pick up the plastic cup. 

The contents splattered all over concrete and your shoes. A boy with brown hair and gray eyes stared at you. "Watch where you're fucking going next time." He spoke bluntly towards you. "I'm sorry once again." You bowed as he walked past you. "Fucker." Haru made a stank face, staring at the guy as he walked. 

You decided to just keep your mouth shut, walking towards the trash and throwing the plastic cup out. You mentally cursed at yourself as you seen the liquid stained your shoes. "Haru, do yoh have a napkin?" He shook his head no as you pouted and continued to walk to his car.

━━━━

"Are you sure they're just going to dance?" You turned toward Haru as he drove. "They might strip, but that's it." He shrugged. You nodded and stared out the window as you drove on the highway, the low music playing on the radio. You were pretty and closed off compared to Haru, but you know what they say, opposites attract. It's not like you didn't talk to people, you just didn't have many friends. He's been your best friend since your first year in high school and you wouldn't trade him for the world.

You hummed along to the music as you rested your head against the window, staring at the city lights while passing by the buildings. "I promise I'll buy you food after. I just didn't have anyone to go with this time, plus you need to get out more. Break out your little shell."

You made a shocked face and looked at Haru. "What?" He laughed. You turned away from him and huffed. "Look, they're just gonna throw their shirts off and hump the air. You'll be fine." Haru slowed down as he pulled into the parking lot, turning the car off. "Oh god." You dreaded, as you closed the car door.

"This is why I love you, bestie." Haru cheesed as he clinged onto your arm. The doors to the strip club opened, it was dark but there were colorful lights illuminating the stages. There was already guys grinding on the floor. Girls and boys were throwing money and cheering for them as the music blasted.

"Here." Haru sat in a booth that had a front view of an empty stage. "Just relax." He chuckled as he got his money out and placed it on the table. Your attention was brought to the stage as everyone began loudly cheering. You seen a guy walk out, he was shirtless.

You squinted your eyes, noticing he looked familiar. "Hell yeah!" Haru cheered as the guy began dancing to the music, slowly moving his hips. You gasped as you realized who he was. "Haru!" You snatched his shirt and pointed to the stage. "That's the guy I bumped into today. The one who was rude." Haru stared at you with wide eyes. 

"I know don't usually do this, but I wanna bring a special someone from the crowd up on stage with me tonight!" The man smirked. All the girls and guys started yelling over each other. "Me!" You heard a girl shout next to you.

You turned away from the stage and grabbed your phone, trying to pass time. "You!" You instantly looked up, seeing he was pointing at you and motioning for you to come next to him. "Go bitch!" Haru pushed you off the seat. You were absolutely distraught and embarrassed as you walked up the stage.

Everyone was most likely staring at you, probably hating you for being picked out the crowd. "Come here." You gulped, slowly walking towards him. He grabbed your hand and led you to a empty chair in the middle of the stage, sitting you down. 

"Go, y/n!" Haru screamed and cheered. He walked around the chair, your eyes following him. He had a constant smirk on his face as he began to grind his hips right next to you. The crowd cheered while you turned away in embarrassment. He jumped on top of you, his legs on either side. He began grinding on you, following the music.

He lowered himself his head, putting his lips right near your ear. "Don't be shy. I know you remember me." You heard him whisper. He kept lowering his body until he was on his knees. "Oh shit!" Haru cheered, trying to boost your confidence.

His hands trailed over your thighs, before he lifted your leg over his shoulder making your eyes widen. The crowd continued to cheer as the music blasted through the speakers. He stared up at you with a devious smirk. As he stood up, he grabbed your waist and lifted you. "Oh my god!" You screamed, scared you were going to fall.

Your leg was still tossed over his shoulder while the other was wrapped around his waist. You were genuinely confused as to how you were capable of being in this position. He slowly lowered you on the floor, trailing his hands down your waist. Without warning, he began grinding on you while staring down at you.

"Go ahead y/n! That's my best friend bitches!" Haru yelled. You covered your face and shook your head in embarrassment as you still felt his body grinding on yours. "Sorry for being an asshole earlier. I promise to make it up to you." He whispered into your ear.

The song finally ended, feeling him pick you back up on your feet. All the girls and guys cheered as you walked off stage and back to your booth where Haru was. "Suna!" They cheered. You looked back up seeing he was staring down at you, panting heavily. So that's his name, Suna."


	2. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 2 ♱

"So his name is Suna?" Haru asked as you both stood against the wall. You nodded and looked down at your phone. "He goes to the school. I told you he was the one I bumped into, but I haven't seen him since. It's been a week."

Haru sucks his teeth and groans. "Well, maybe we should look him up. He is a male stripper after all and he seems like a fan favorite." Haru grabbed your wrist and dragged you outside to his car. "What are you doing?" You knew he was up to something with that devious smirk he had on his face.

"We are going back to my apartment and doing some research. And by research I mean research." Haru smirked at you as he pushed you into the car. You sighed to yourself wondering how you and him even became best friends with his crazy ass.

His apartment wasn't that far from the college so it'd only be a few minutes drive. "Oh fuck. I forgot my phone in class. I'll be back." Haru got out the car and quickly ran back into the building. You sighed and stared at your surroundings in the parking lot. It was just a normal parking lot, what the hell were you trying to find interest in?

You heard muffled laughs as a group of boys came out from the school. "Did she at least let you hit it?" One of them asked. "Hell yeah!" They laughed. You stiffened in your seat as you saw Suna laughing with them. He couldn't see you, right? "Was it good?" Another asked.

"Yeah and the way she gave me head was crazy." Suna spoke to his friends. You're not surprised he was a playboy. You didn't want to make assumptions but the way girls geeked over him was no surprise.

You were praying to god he didn't recognize you, especially since he was with all of his friends. "Wait, what was her name again?" One of them asked. They were just full of questions, weren't they? "Eliza. Her body is bomb as fuck too."

"Ahhh, Suna gotta girl now." They all teased him making him scoff. "Whatever man." They all walked past the car, none of them looking at you. "Thank fuck." You sighed in relief and stared back at the doors of the school, looking for Haru. What was taking him so long?

"I'll be back I forgot something in class!" You looked up to see Suna walking back to the school. He looked up from his phone and made direct eye contact with you. You quickly looked away and grabbed your phone, pretending to do something. 

There was a knock on the car window. You already knew it was him. You slowly looked up to see him pointing down, telling you to roll down the window. You pressed the button, the window slowly going down and letting the cool air into the car. "I know this might be weird, but do I know you from somewhere?" You immediately shook your head no.

"That's crazy cause I swear I picked you in the club that night." He smirked. This man was playing games with you. He knew who you were and he knew you were lying. You pursed your lips together and sat there for a few seconds. "Um-"

"Ayo Suna, let's go bro!" One of his friends yelled. "I'll catch you later, pretty." He flashed a smile before walking off towards his friends car. He didn't leave anything in the school, that little liar. Finally, Haru busted through the doors, out of breath. 

He ran towards the car and hopped in. "My dumb ass left my phone in the cafe and I was searching for it and then had to go all the way to lost and found." He said in between breaths. "I saw him." You quickly said, covering your mouth.

"What?" Haru's eyes widened. You sporadically nodded your head. "He asked if he knew me and I lied but he still knew I was lying. I wanted to bash my head through the window, Haru." He laughed at you as he started the car and began to drive off. "He's a player, though. You should've heard him and his friends."

━━━━

Haru grabbed his laptop from his bag and immediately began typing. "What do we search?" You asked Haru as you peered over his shoulder and looked at the screen. "Suna...male...stripper." He said as he typed it into the search bar. "Really?" You asked in disappointment. "Look, we don't know the dudes first name."

Haru clicked on images and began scrolling. "Oh my gosh, it is him!" Haru said in excitement and kept scrolling. "Wait!" You screamed and pointed at the screen. Haru clicked on it, a picture of Suna and a random girl literally fucking. "He does porn!?" You and Haru asked in unison.


	3. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 3 ♱

"I can't believe he does porn and strips." You shook your head in disbelief while you and Haru walked to the bakery down the street. "Listen, at least he knows how to fuck." Haru smirked at you causing you to playfully push him.

It's been a few days since you both found about what Suna does and truthfully you both were still in shock. You were glad you didn't see Suna at school or around town or else it would have just been more awkward for you. He was a complete stranger but it was as if you knew all of his secrets. 

"Listen, if you do see him again just ask for his number or just talk to him and make conversation." Haru pushed open the door to the bakery, walking over to the display of fresh baked goods. "He's a major player and I don't feel like dealing with that. He literally tells all his friends everything he does with a girl." You rolled your eyes before looking at the pastries and cakes in the display.

"Yeah can I get chocolate cake and straw donut. And she'll have the same." Haru smiled at the cashier. "Do his friends know about his little jobs?" Haru asked you and you just shrugged your shoulders. "Thank you." Haru paid for the food and walked towards a small table within the bakery, sitting down.

"Well, I'm not saying you have to become friends with him but if you're really find him attractive then just be fuck buddies." Haru whispered towards you as you took a bite of your donut. You didn't say anything back.

Yes, Suna was attractive but you didn't even know him. You really had no intention to become one of his little play things he could babble to his friends about. "Girl, look!" Haru tapped your arm and pointed out the window. 

Suna was there walking with some of his friends, not as much as last time though. "They're not coming in here, right?" You asked, hoping you could just avoid him for the rest of your life. The bell above the door sounded, making your eyes widen. They definitely came in here. "Hey, Eliza." Suna spoke.

You nearly choked on your donut hearing those words leave his mouth. Eliza is the girl that works here? Oh my gosh could your day get any worse? At least your back was turned to him, that way it's harder to tell it's you. "Hi, Suna." She giggled.

"So, you still down to hang out tonight?" He asked her. "Of course. I'll see you after my shift." Suna hummed in response. "Can I get a muffin? The blueberry one." You and Haru just looked at each one another and shook your heads. Haru knew about the whole Eliza situation too.

Suna walked past you with his two friends, sitting at a table diagonal from you. Why did he have to sit there? You looked over at Suna who was already staring you down, smirking at you. You quickly looked away and caught eyes with Haru. "We should go." You whispered.

Haru whined as he wanted to finish his food before y'all had to walk back to his apartment. You sat there as you felt Suna's eyes glued onto you. Your foot nervously tapped the floor as you anxiously waited for Haru to finish. "I need to use the bathroom." Haru got up and walked away, leaving you alone.

The chair scratched across the floor as you saw Suna get up from the corner of your eye. He sat in Haru's seat, noticeably staring directly at you. "I know you see me." You looked up at him. "Just because I see you doesn't mean I have to talk to you." 

"Ouch. You're no fun." He pouted at you. You just stared at him with a stoic expression, leaving him to smirk at you once again. "Alright, you don't have to talk but I wanted to give you my number since you most likely won't give me yours."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper and slid it across the table in front of you. You stared down at it as he got up from the table and walked back to his own. "Suna, my shift is over!" Eliza called out and walked over to him. "Let's go then."


	4. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 4 ♱

As you placed your belongings down in your small apartment, you remembered that Suna gave your his phone number. Reaching into your pocket, you pulled out the small piece of white paper and looked down at the numbers. "His handwriting is horrible." You laughed to yourself.

Why does he want to talk to you? You slid your jacket off and placed it on your chair, grabbing your phone from your back pocket. Would you tell him you know he does porn? Nah. If anything, you wanted to surprise him when you had the chance. You sighed as you typed the numbers onto the screen. "I'm gonna regret this." The phone rang as you placed it up to your ear. "H-hello?"

"Is this Suna?" You asked. "Fuck....Who's this?" You were confused as to why he panting over the phone. "Oh, um this is y/n." You grew even more confused as you heard a small moan. "Holy shit. Slow down." You heard Suna whisper. "You alright?" 

"Y-yeah." He chuckled. "Suna..." You heard a girl whine in the background. Your eyes widened as it finally clicked in your head what this man was doing. You immediately hung up the phone in embarrassment. "Ewwww!" You cringed, clenching your eyes shut.

You groaned knowing you were going to have that memory engraved inside your head now. Why would he pick up the phone during a time like that? This man literally had no shame. You quietly just scrolled through your phone, watching YouTube videos and relaxing at the kitchen table until Suna's popped up.

You found yourself debating on whether or not you should pick it up. "Hello?" You groggily answered. "Yo, y/n, right?" Suna asked with a slight chuckle. "Mhm." You sighed. "I wanted to give you a free invite to the club. Ya know, stop by and see me? Come alone this time. Alright?" Your curiosity grew the more you thought about what he just said.

Being the dumbass you are, you decided to take the risk. "Alright. What time?" Suna hummed in response. "Eight. I'll see you there." He hung up the phone. This should be interesting.

━━━━

You looked up that building with the flashing purple lights and loud but muffle music from coming inside. "Why am I here?" You questioned yourself as you made your way inside. The place was packed, men and women everywhere. They were all socializing, laughing, smiling and throwing money at the strippers on the stage.

Looking around, you didn't see Suna anywhere and began debating whether to leave. "Here's everyone's favorite...Suna!" An announcer called as music began to play. You looked around seeing Suna slowly walking onto the stage, the crowd squealing in excitement.

You sat down at an empty booth carefully watched Suna walk around on stage. "Suna!" Girls screamed, already throwing money at him. His hips slowly began to move to the music earning a reaction from the crowd. You were pretty sure he was unaware of your existence since you weren't sitting in the front   
this time but somehow his eyes caught yours.

Suna thrusted his hips into the air as the crowd continued to go feral. Is this why he wanted you come? So he can put on a little show? Suna grinded on the floor, his hips moving so elegantly it was almost mesmerizing to you.

The slight sweat, glistened on his body as the light shined off of him. "Yes, Suna!" They clapped and cheered him on. The song ended leaving the audience in awe, cheering and whistling. He's attractive, you'll give him that. "Thank you all for coming tonight." He smirked at the crowd, his eyes landing on yours once again.

He walked off, leaving the stage empty and nothing but the voices of others. You decided to head out since there was practically no point in showing up. You stood up, making your way over towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" You turned to see Suna, shirtless and panting. "I was just leaving."

"Mmm, I didn't say you could though." He placed his index finger under your chin, slowly lifting it. "So, why'd you ask me to come here?" You ask out of curiosity. "Follow me." Suna starts walking towards the back of the club, you trailing behind him. "Since I'm kinda the most liked one here, I get my own locker room." He smiles at you. "I see. You're spoiled."

Suna locks the door behind you and lightly grabs your arm, turning you around. "Now what did I tell you when you first came by? Oh right, I was going to make it up to you since I was a asshole." A devilish smirk grew on his face.


	5. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 5 ♱

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:  
Smut

Suna locks the door behind you and lightly grabs your arm, turning you around. "Now what did I tell you when you first came by? Oh right, I was going to make it up to you since I was a asshole." A devilish smirk grew on his face.

Your heart began pounding in your chest so loud that you could hear it in your ears. "Don't be shy, pretty. I'll do all the work." Suna slowly moved towards you, lifting your chin with his index finger. Suna placed a small kiss on your lips, pulling back and smirking at you. "See, that wasn't so bad." He leaned in again, this time a more slow and wet kiss.

His hands began removing your shirt, slowly lifting it above your head. Without breaking the kiss, his hands began to unbutton your pants, making you impatient. "Can I touch you?" He whispered, his hands on your waist. You nodded, feeling his hand slowly slide down.

"You're already wet?" He scoffed, removing his hand. "Wait, what're doing?" You eagerly asked, wanting him to touch you. He didn't say anything, he just lead you towards the couch and sat you down. "Be good for me, okay?" He kneeled down, his hands wrapping around the hem of your jeans and began to pull them down. 

He threw your jeans to the side, immediately wrapping his hands around your thighs and pulling your closer towards him. "Holy fuck, you look so good right now." He stared up at you as he placed small kisses on your inner thighs, making you squirm for more.

"Please, Suna." You begged him, hating how much he was teasing you. "You want me to taste you, huh pretty?" His breath brushed over your sex making even more needy. "Please." Suna dove in, feeling his tongue circling around your clit causing you to let out a blissful gasp.

You couldn't be too loud considering you were still in the strip club, knowing anyone could walk by the door any second. Suna stared up at you with lust in his eyes, moaning as he continued to suck and lick on your clit. 

Your hands clasped over your mouth, not wanting to let out loud moans. Suna slid two fingers inside of you, curling them up towards your g-spot, sending you over the edge. Your back arched off the couch, Suna pulling you closer towards his face and gripping your thighs with all his strength. This man was eating you like you were his last meal.

The feeling of your orgasm quickly approached as Suna continued to hit your g-spot and lick your clit. "I'm cumming." You moaned aloud. Suna continued to do what he was doing as you rode out your high. Your fingers entangled in his hair, gripping it tight as you practically rode his face.

Suna let out a small chuckle, standing over you and looking down at you. "Taste yourself, baby." Suna slowly stuck his fingers in your mouth, looking at you in awe as you suck on his fingers. He bit his lip and removed his fingers, wrapping his hand around your throat while he bent down, leaving a sloppy kiss on your lips.

Suna began undoing his pants, seeing how hard he was. His belt dropped to the floor, as he pulled down his pants. A grunt left his lips as he slowly slid into you, gripping your waist tightly. "Oh fuck, you're tight." He slowly began moving his hips, going faster each time. 

Moans escaped your lips as he continued to move faster. "Shhh, you can't be too loud baby." Suna grabbed your leg, throwing it over his shoulder as he roughly fucked into you. It wasn't fair how good he was fucking you yet you couldn't be too loud. "You feel so good." You said in between moans, earning a smirk from Suna.

A loud knock on the door startled you both, Suna's hand clasping over your mouth. "Suna, you alright in there?" Someone called out. Your eyes began to roll back as his strokes became slowly and deep. "Yeah, just having some fun!" He chuckled. "Ok? Well, you're on in fifteen minutes!" The footsteps grew quieter as they walked away from the door. "You almost got us caught, pretty."

You felt another orgasm approaching as you began to clench around Suna. "Suna, I'm close!" You panted. Suna grunted, roughly grabbing your face and looking down into your lustful eyes. "Cum on my dick." A sadistic smirk grew on his face as rode out another orgasm.

"There you go, baby." He moaned, throwing his head back as you felt his thrusts getting sloppier. He quickly pulled out, cumming onto your stomach. "Fuck." He groaned, panting heavily. Suna pulled up his pants grabbed paper towels and wiped off your stomach, tossing the paper towel in the trash. He helped you up to your feet, handing you your clothes.

"Look at me," Suna grabbed your face, forcing you to look at him, "thank you, pretty." He kissed you again. You were in such shock, you didn't really know what to say. No one has ever fucked you like that before. "You can stay in here and freshen up. My performance will be over soon and then I could take you home." 

You nodded and gave him a small smile. "I'll see you soon, beautiful."


	6. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 6 ♱

After about fifteen minutes of freshening up and waiting for Suna to be done with his performance, you sat on the couch scrolling through your phone when he walked through the doors, shirtless and panting heavily. 

"Hi, beautiful." Suna walked over to you, grabbing the clean towel beside you, wiping the beads of sweat off his body. "Hi." You politely waved at him. It was weird how you both were just ignoring the fact he fucked the hell out of you fifteen minutes ago. "You ready to go? I wanna hurry home and shower." You nodded at his question and stood up from the couch as he tossed on a shirt and gathered his belongings.

"Let's go." He placed his hand on your lower back as you both walked out the room and through the noisy strip club. "See you tomorrow Suna!" A man waved from the bar, cleaning the glasses with a white towel. "See ya!" Suna called out.

Suna pushed open the back door for you, the employees parked in the back of the strip club for privacy. He unlocked the car and walked you over towards the passenger side, opening the door for you. "Thank you." You cheerfully smiled at him while closed the door walked over the drivers side, getting in.

"You want any food?" Suna shifted in his seat before gently grabbing your chin and looking into your eyes. "No thank you." You shook your head. "Can I get a kiss, beautiful?" He smirked at you before you slowly nodded. You both leaned in, placing a soft kiss on each other's lips. His thumb caressed your cheek as a sat forward in his seat, beginning to drive out the parking lot.

You could help but stare at him, his side profile was so beautiful it was kind of annoying how attractive he was. You pulled out your phone and seen Haru had texted you a few minutes ago. Just as you were about to reply, his caller ID popped up on the screen. "Hi, bestie." You smiled. "Bitch, where are you?" Haru spat out. You looked at Suna and then back out the window. "Just walking around. Why?" You furrowed your eyebrows.

"I have a feeling you're lying to me. FaceTime me right now!" Haru hung up the phone. You didn't tell Haru you were gonna be meeting up with Suna today and didn't even tell him that Suna gave you his number. Now, you were in his car going to his house after he just fucked you at his job. If anything, Haru would either be hyping you up or extremely disappointed in you.

"Seems like you don't want people knowing your with me." Suna glanced over at you with a smirk before focusing back on the road. "No, it's just um—"

"I'm messing with you, baby." He chuckled, placing his hand on your thighs and slowly rubbing his thumb across it. You facetimed Haru, he picked up immediately. His eyes began inspecting the area around you. "You slick little bitch, you're in someone's car!" He gasped. "Yes..." You trailed off "Who is it? Is it the porn—"

"My phone is gonna die, talk to you soon!" You quickly hung up the phone, hoping that Suna didn't hear what Haru just said. Suna didn't need to know you were snooping around on the internet about his life and job. It wasn't like it was on purpose though, you saw it by mistake. You looked at Suna, a smirk plastered across his face as he gripped the steering wheel.

He most likely heard it and doesn't want to say anything. "We're here." He pulled into a empty parking spot and turned off the car, opening the door and stepping out. You did the same and walked over to Suna who was waiting for you. "Why do you look so nervous, huh?" You stared at you. "Nervous? I'm fine." You brushed it off and tried to hide it, even though you were a terrible liar.

You rolled Suna up the stairs and into his apartment, taking off your shoes and walking into the hallway. "Don't be so tense." Suna whispered into your ear as he threw his arm around your shoulder. Everything was surprisingly clean while you looked around the house. 

Suna led you into his bedroom, taking off his shirt and tossing it into an empty bin. "Just make yourself at home. I'm gonna take a shower." You nodded as he walked out the room with a towel. You slowly sat yourself down on his bed and looked around his room. Seeing he had posters and album covers plastered all over the walls. 

He had a laptop at his desk and closet to the side. The room wasn't too big but it wasn't small, it was just right. 

Twenty has gone by and he was still in the shower. You sighed to yourself and stood to your feet, walking to his desk and opening up his laptop. He had a few tabs open. YouTube, google, and cam file 4. "What the hell is cam file 4?" You dragged the mouse over to the tab and clicked. It was a video.

Being curious, you looked back at the door to make Suna wasn't coming. You muted the video and pressed play. You furrowed your eyebrows as the camera kept moving until it came to a stop. Your body immediately went into shock. It was a homemade sex tape. "Wait...is that the girl from the coffee shop?" You gasp, seeing her face. 

They made this the day he gave you his number. "Oh god." You groaned and paused the video. "What are you doing, beautiful?"


	7. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 7 ♱

"What are you doing, beautiful?" You slammed the laptop down and turned around in the chair to be met with Suna standing in the doorway. His damp hair framed his face as water dripped down his torso, the towel wrapped his waist. "Nothing." You get up from the chair and grab your phone. 

"Where you going?" Suna eyes follow you around the room as you try and walk past him. You looked at him and immediately looked away, intimidated by his oozing confidence. "Let's see what you were watching, shall we?" Suna grabs your arms and walks you over to the chair, sitting you down in front of the computer. 

Your breath hitched as Suna rubbed your shoulders. "Relax." He whispered before his hands reached over to the laptop, opening it up. The video was still paused on the screen, but you could tell exactly what you were watching. The cursor hovered over the play button as your heart sporadically pounded in your chest. 

Suna clicked the play button, the video playing making you embarrassed. "Oh, you turned the sound off? Let's fix that." He whispered and unmuted the video. You grew even more embarrassed, hearing the moans and swears coming from the speakers. You closed your eyes and looked away from the screen. Suna let out a breathy chuckle as he continued to watch.

The video stopped causing you to open one of your eyes and peek at the screen. The video ended. A awkward silence stood between you and Suna as he stood behind you. "Look at me." You turned around and looked up at Suna. You didn't know what to say to him at this point, he clearly knew that you were aware of his "secret." 

"How much do you know about me?" Suna sat down on his bed, the towel barely clinging onto his waist as he stared you down with those intimidating eyes. "I know you're a stripper." Suna scoffed. "And?"

"And a porn star." You mumbled very quickly. This was absolutely humiliating. All you wanted to do was call Haru and tell his ass to come and get you but you couldn't do that with Suna right in front of you. "Come here." He patted his lap before you sat up from the chair and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. 

One slip of the towel and this man would be completely naked. "See, that wasn't so hard to say." Suna caressed your face gently. "Me and that girl simply fuck each other for work." His arm snaked around your waist, pulling you closer towards him. "Trust me, I didn't record you back in the strip club, so don't worry. I wouldn't do that without your consent."

You nodded at him and gave a small smile. "So, if I tell any of your friends do you like kill more or something like that?" You joked around with him. Suna let out a small laugh. "No," He chuckled. "I don't think you'd be the type to spill someone's secrets anyway. Right?" You nodded at him to confirm.

"Good girl." Suna placed a small kiss on your lips which turned into a small make out session between you two before you both pulled away. "Go shower, I'll give you some clothes." 

━━━━

You walked out the bathroom with damp hair and Suna's joggers in your hand. They didn't fit you but his shirt did. "Suna!" You called out, seeing he wasn't in his room. You turned around hearing his footsteps behind you. "Oh." He stopped and stared at you, seeing that you had ok no pants. "The joggers don't fit. Do you have something else?" You handed him the joggers as you tried to keep the shirt from revealing anything.

"I think I do." He walked past you and into his room. You heard him shuffling around. You anxiously waited as he finally came back out with another pair of pants, this time they were shorts. "Will these fit?" You nodded and walked back to the bathroom, throwing on the pants. They were a little loose but they weren't tight either.

You walked back out, seeing Suna was waiting for you by the door. "You look cute." He smiled as he eyed you up and down. "I'll spend the night here, only if we can get pizza for dinner." You smiled. "Of course." Suna gently grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer towards him. He free hand rested on your lower back while he looked at you. "What are you staring you at?" You nervously laugh.

"I can't admire you, beautiful?" My god, why is he so damn attractive? He leaves you flustered every time. Without warning, you placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Oh, someone has gotten a little hold." You scoffed at him. "It was just a kiss." Suna let out a small laugh. "Hey, how about we watch a movie? I already ordered the pizza."


	8. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 8 ♱

You sat next to Suna on the couch while some random movie played and you stuffed pizza into your mouth. If you were being honest this was lowkey like a date now that you think about it. I mean, he fucked you before any type of date happened, but it's better now than never.

You finally finished the pizza and wiped your hands and mouth with a napkin. "Where are you going?" Suna looked up at you as you stood up, grabbing your garbage off the coffee table. "I'm just going to throw this away." 

You walked into the kitchen and threw your paper plate and napkin in the trash. As you began to walk back towards the living room, you heard Suna talking to someone. "Bro, you can't come over right now I'm busy." You perked your head around the corner seeing he was talking on the phone.

"No, I'm not with Eliza I'm just doing some important shit right now. Atsumu, I'm not fucking fucking Eliza, just shut the hell up." You forgot about her, Eliza. The girl that Suna only "fucks for work" apparently. You knew there was more going on between them, you just didn't wanna say anything cause you had no place to.

"I'm not with another girl right now. Whatever, I'll see you at school on Monday." He hung up the phone and let out a loud sigh. You walked into the living room, catching Suna's attention. "Hey, beautiful."

You smiled at him and sat down on the couch, throwing your legs over his lap. You were debating whether or not to just call Haru and tell him to pick you up. You didn't feel right being here for some reason. Maybe because he brings girls here all the time and has sex with them. It was just another treatment for a girl Suna had eyes on, and that girl was you.

"You alright? You look like your thinking about something." Suna rubbed your leg, trying to comfort you. "I'm fine." You sat up and shifted in your seat, trying to get comfortable. "You sure?" Suna grabbed your waist, guiding you to sit on his lap and straddle him. His hands slowly rubbed your back as he stared up at you.

"I'm fine, Suna." You looked away from him. If you were being honest, you had a bit of an attitude right now. You didn't want to make it obvious but your tone of voice gave it all away. "Why do you keep turning away? I wanna see you." Suna placed a small kiss on your neck, catching your attention. "There she is." Suna smirked up at you, licking his lips.

"You're such an ass." You smiled at him before kissing him. Suna kissed back slowly, biting your lip. He pulled away from the kiss, his hands roaming your body. "I can't get enough of you." Suna placed you on the couch, so that he was on top.

He began kissing down your, nipping and sucking at your neck. He moved down lower and slowly pulled off your shorts before looking up at you. He placed your legs over his shoulders as his hands wrapped around your thighs. His breath fanned over your exposed sex, sending shivers up your spine. He stared up at you pleading eyes. "Please let me taste you again."


	9. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 9 ♱

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:  
Smut 

Suna stared up at you with lustful and pleading eyes, practically drooling over the sight of your pussy in front of him. You slowly nodded at him, giving him permission to taste you. Suna wasted no time, diving in between your thighs and running his tongue along your slit.

Suna let out a satisfied moan, taking two of his fingers, spreading your lips apart and latching onto your clit. "Ah!" You whimpered, watching him devour you. Suna tightly held onto your thigh, trying to stop you from squirming around because of the pleasure. "Be still for me beautiful." Suna smirked before diving back in, lapping up your wetness with his warm tongue.

Your hands found their way into his hair, gripping tight onto the dark brown strands of hair as his tongue circled around you clit. Suna watched you with admiration, seeing the slutty look on your face as you let out lewd moans. It only motivated him to devour you even more, taking two fingers and entering them inside you.

"Oh fuck!" You moaned out, your back arching off the couch as you felt his fingers slightly stretch you out. He slowly began to pump his fingers in and out off you while sucking and licking on your clit. His fingers curled up, hitting your g-spot causing you buck your hips. Suna smirked again your pussy as you practically began to ride his face. "So desperate to cum on my tongue." Suna teased as he pumped his fingers faster.

Your hand fell over your mouth, trying to conceal your moans as your orgasm approached. "Dont be shy baby. I wanna hear you while you cum." Suna gripped your thigh tighter before spitting onto your pussy. He let out a throaty groan as your thighs clenched around his head and you gripped onto his hair tighter. "Holy shit!" You cried, feeling Suna lick up all your juices. "Such a pretty little thing." Suna stared up at you before standing to his feet.

"Turn around, I wanna see that ass." Suna demanded. You flipped over on your stomach before Suna quickly grabbed your hips and positioned them up and back towards him. You could feel how hard he was threw his pants, making you want him even more. "Suna please." You begged, feeling his fingertips trail up your thighs and his hands caress your ass. "You want me to fuck you, huh?" Suna leaned in and whispered in your ear.

"Please fuck me." You begged again, feeling Suna smirk against your ear. You let out a small gasp, feeling the head of Suna's cock rub against your sensitive clit. "Beg again, my little slut." 

"Please fuck me, Suna." With those words, you felt Suna slowly inch his way inside of you. Groans and grunts left his lips as you greedily wrapped around his cock, feeling how easily he slid into you. "Fuck." Suna mumbled. Suna began to thrust his hips into yours, gaining momentum with each second passing.

"Suna!" You cried out as he began to pound into you, catching you by surprise. Suna reached around, grabbing your neck and pulling you up towards him as he continued to fuck you. Your eyes began to roll into the back of your head from the overwhelming amounts of pleasure you were feeling at the moment. "You like the way I fuck you, don't you?" Suna chuckled into your ear.

You couldn't even form words, the only sounds leaving your mouth were moans. Suna placed a kiss on your neck, thrusting his hips up into you. "I'm gonna cum again!" You wailed. Suna reached his arm around your torso and down to your pussy, rubbing your sensitive clit. "Oh god!" 

"Does that feel good, huh beautiful?" Suna cooed as you clenched around his cock, cumming all over him. Suna had no intention of stopping, enjoy the view in front of him as he fucked you senseless. You were practically dazed, seeing stars as the head of his dick brushed against your cervix and g-spot and his fingers rubbed small circles on your clit. He knew exactly how to toy with your body.

Your legs began shaking as you felt your third orgasm approaching. "You're clenching down on my cock again. You gonna cum again?" You eagerly nodded your head, incoherent swears leaving your lips as you came around him again. "Oh fuck, baby!" Suna quickly pulled out of you, moaning loudly as he came.

He let go of your neck, slowly placing you down on your stomach as you both tried to catch your breath. Suna laid down beside you on the couch, pulling you into his chest and kissing the top of your head. "Are you okay?" He asked. You nodded and looked up him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I could fuck you all day." He smirked. You chuckled at him and rested your head back on his chest.


	10. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 10 ♱

"So, you're telling me you two fucked!? Twice within the same day!?" Haru yelled in a whisper as the both of you walked towards the cafeteria. You nodded at him, knowing he was going to make it a big deal. "Bitch!" Haru screamed in excitement, grabbing your shirt and tossing you back and forth. "Haru!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited!" He laughed and let go of your shirt as the both of you walked into the cafeteria. The cafe was filled with college students eating their lunch or doing their homework.

Most of them looking extremely drained and bored with their life, others looking like they just had the best day of their life. "Not much people in here today." Haru looked around and shrugged his shoulders before placing his books down at a empty table. You tossed your bag off your shoulder and placed it down on the table. "Yeah." You agreed.

Haru walked off, going to buy some lunch for the both of you. You scrolled through your phone, looking through Instagram and Snapchat. The same old boring routine. 

You couldn't help but be remembered of Suna and the night you spent at his house a few days ago. The things you two did, the way he took care of you and acted like a gentleman towards you. Though, you haven't contacted him ever since he dropped you off that morning and he never contacted you.

Maybe it was just a one time thing between you two. Hit it and quit type of deal. You didn't mind, considering there was no feelings involved between you two. He was just a boy that goes to your college and happens to be a porn star and male stripper, just an everyday thing. 

Of course you weren't going to blab his secret to everyone, except Haru because he already knows. Even if everything was over between the two of you, you still enjoyed the food and fucking he provided. 

Bringing you out of your thoughts was a group of rowdy and loud boys entering the cafeteria. Speak of the devil, Suna is here with his friends. You looked at the group as they laughed and pushed each other around, walking past your table. You glanced at Suna, seeing he was showing his friend a funny video on his phone. 

Just to your luck, they sat down at the table across from you. "Fuck me." You groaned, trying to hide behind your bag. "Bro, you still fucking with Eliza?" You heard one of them ask. Eliza, the girl Suna does his porn videos with. "Of course I am bro. I'm seeing her tonight."

You felt your eye twitch hearing that sentence leave his mouth. "Why don't you just date her already? Y'all both fuck all time." You overheard one of them say to Suna. "Yeah why don't you just date her, she's bad as fuck."

At this point you were waiting for Haru to finally come back to the table. Why do things like this always happen when he leaves? It was almost as if your life was playing out like a movie. You just wanted this movie to end already. You looked over towards your right, hoping to see Haru happily walking your way with both of your lunches in hand.

"Haru, hurry your ass up!" You yelled in a whisper as you foot began tapping the ground. Your nervousness began to build the more time passed by. It's not you didn't want to talk to Suna, but it's different when his friends are around. They always seem to make their way into his business.

"I'd fuck Eliza for free." One of them laughed, causing an uproar of laughter from their table. You groaned and sat up from your seat, getting desperate to find Haru. You began to walk over towards the line, not being able to see him. Maybe he was waiting for the food.

You just decided to get a drink from the vending machine in the corner of the cafe, walking over towards it. You noticed that your favorite drink was only 104 yen, pulling the money from your pocket. "I got it." You quickly turned your head, seeing Suna leaning against the wall. "Hi, beautiful." He smiled at you.

You just looked away from him and proceeding to pull the money from your pocket. "Can't say hi now?" He grabbed your hand, pushing it aside. You looked at him noticing he paid for your drink, pressing on the one you wanted. "Thanks." You quickly mumbled, reaching down for it. 

"Still can't get a hi? Quit acting like a stranger, you were just begging me to fuck you a few days ago." He gently grabbed your face, turning your head towards him. There was that smug look he always had on his face. "Hi, Suna." You sarcastically said, making his expression drop. 

Out the corner of your eye, you noticed Haru walking back to your table with your lunch. "Excuse me, I gotta go eat." You moved past him and began walking towards your table, not looking back at him. "What was that all about? I saw you two talking." Haru's eyes followed you as you sat down in your seat. "He was just saying hi," you glanced over at Suna's table. "Him and his friends have a tendency of talking about Eliza though."


	11. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 11 ♱

"I'm not gonna be able to give you a ride home. My mom wants me to come visit her because all my loud and annoying ass cousins are coming over." Haru rolled his eyes as he stood up from his chair, grabbing his belongings off the desk. You needed a ride home from Haru because it was raining and your apartment was like twenty minutes away. Now, you'd just have to get soaked while walking home. 

You didn't have an umbrella or even a sweater with a hood on it, just your luck. This somehow always happens to you and then you end up getting sick. "It's okay." You and Haru walked elbow to elbow beside one another. "You know I would if I could, but you also know my mom is crazy!" He laughed causing you to chuckle. 

Recalling the moments when you were both younger, his mom was crazy. She would chase y'all around the house if came home past curfew, she locked Haru out the house once and he had to drive to your place. It was funny thinking it about now. "Maybe try and stay after school until the rain stops?" Haru suggested as you both stood at the exit of the school. "Yeah, sounds like the best idea." You stared out at the pouring rain, looking as battered down on the windows, cars and pavement.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and goodluck with Suna." Haru teased, pulling at your cheeks. You slapped his hand away and shook your head with a small smile. "Go!" You laughed. "Pray for me." Haru joked right before he pushed open the door and ran out to his car, the rain immediately hitting his skin and absorbing in the fabric of his clothing.

You sighed and leaned against then wall, throwing your head back as you body slowly slid down and plopped onto the floor. You just sat there, waiting for the rain to stop, whenever that was. You just pulled out your phone and clicked on the weather app, seeing that rain wasn't stopping until ten tonight. 

"Son of a bitch." You mumbled, closing the app. You would text your mom, but you knew she was at work right now and she tells you every time that she is not able to leave unless it's a very serious emergency. Of course one time you told her to lie just so she could pick you up, but she didn't think it was very funny and gave you a whole boring lecture on why you shouldn't lie.

"Yo." You looked up to see a boy standing in front of you. His brown skin and shaved head with big brown eyes. You recognized him, he was one of Suna's friends. "Yo...?" You said back, confused as to why he was just looking at you. "I recognized you from lunch. You were sitting at the table across from me, right?" He sat down beside you, making you shoot him a weird look. "I think so." 

"My bad, I'm Aran by the way." He smiled. "I'm y/n." You smiled back, being friendly and greeting him. "Aran!" You looked to your left to see Suna walking down the hall, his hands stuffed in his pockets with a blank expression written on his face. You looked away from him and just opened up your phone, pretending like neither of them were there. "What are you doing?" Suna asked.

"I was just talking to Ms. y/n before you rudely interrupted me." Aran looked up at Suna with a sarcastic smile. "Haha very funny, get your ass up." Suna demanded him. It sounded like he was angry, maybe even jealous. "What's your problem? I was just tryna have a talk with a very pretty girl." Aran stated, clearly trying to flatter you.

"I don't have a problem, but you just left Atsumu and Osamu back there when they said they needed to talk to you." Suna looked down at Aran. "Whatever." Aran stood up and walked past Suna, bumping shoulders with him. You watched him as he walked down the hall, disappearing from your sight. "Beautiful?" 

You looked up Suna, your eyes following his figure as he bent down towards your height. "May I help you?" You asked, looking at him with a stoic expression. "Don't be so rude, baby. I just wanted to know why you're sitting here all by yourself." 

You pointed towards the exit of the school, Suna turning his head to look at it. "The rain," you sighed. "I don't have a ride or an umbrella, so I'm gonna have to walk home in it soon." You rolled your eyes, just dreading the feelings of soaked shoes and clothes on your skin. "Come on, I'll give you a ride." Suna grabbed your hand, helping you to your feet. "Really?"

"Of course." He smiled at you. Both of you ran out the exit of the school, trying to avoid the pouring, cold rain as much as possible. "Hurry!" You laughed as Suna struggled to unlock the car. "Get in!" You opened the door and quickly hopping into the seat, shutting the door behind you. "I'm soaked!" You looked at your clothes, drenched in rain water. "So am I!" You looked at Suna, both of you laughing at how ridiculous you two looked. "Let's take you home."


	12. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 12 ♱

"So wheres your place?" Suna glanced at you, his wet hair framing his face and his wet clothes sticking to his skin. "It's near the grocery store just about a few streets away from here." You informed him. "Oh you live near there! I know what place you're talking about." He started the car, putting the gear into reverse and pulling out the parking spot.

You just watched his mannerisms as he drove, seeing how concentrated he was when driving. The way his eyes focused on everything around him and the way his hands smoothly moved on the steering wheel. When you caught yourself staring, you immediately turned away and looked out the window.

It was still pouring outside, the rain trickling down the window and the splashing in the puddles. "So, I see you talked to Aran?" Suna spoke, looking at the road ahead. "For like one second. I just know his name that's all." You shrugged.

Suna hummed in response, gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter as his other arm was on resting on the arm rest. You just sat with your hands and phone in your lap, your bag sitting on the floor of the car. "Why'd you ask me that?" You looked at Suna, slightly tilting your head. Suna glanced at you with a small smirk. "No reason."

"There is definitely a reason." You pursed your lips and gave him a look. "What?" Suna chuckled, looking at you. You sucked your teeth and grabbed his hand catching his attention. "Are you afraid I might find him cute?" You raised a brow. Suna bit his lip, hesitating to answer your question. "Nah." He scoffed, shaking his head. "Liar!" You smiled, letting go of his hand. 

You gazed out the window, looking at the city lights and buildings as Suna stopped at a red light. The ride was silent except for the rain hitting the car. It felt odd being around him now. It's like one minute you guys are fucking and next you act like nothing happened between you two. It hard to wrap around your head and understand, but it didn't matter. No feelings were involved.

"Is this your apartment?" Suna asked, slowing down in front of your apartment. "Yeah I live on the first floor." You smiled at him, unbuckling your seat belt. You grabbed your bag and prepared for the worst as you looked outside where the pouring rain was coming down. "Thank you." 

Suna just nodded in response before you stepped out the car and shut the door, running towards your door. "Fucking rain!" You screamed, feeling your clothes become soaked all over again. You just wanted to change out of them and lay down in your warm bed. You grabbed your keys, fumbling with them as you unlocked the door. 

You pushed yourself inside, sighing in relief as the warm air of your apartment warmed up your cold body and soaked clothes. You took off your wet shoes, leaving them at the front. "Gross." You cringed before running to your room, throwing your things down on the bed and floor. "Feels so good to be home." You took off your clothes, changing into fresh and clean pajamas.

You pulled up your pants before grabbing a pair of warm fuzzy socks from your dresser and slipping them on your cold feet. Just as you were doing so, a knock on the door caught your attention. "One second!" You yelled, putting your last sock on. 

You stood up, walking towards the door and opening it, Suna was standing there with his hood on. "Oh hey! Did I leave some—mmph!" Suna cupped your face, kissing you deeply. He pushed you farther back into the house, closing the door behind him without breaking the kiss. 

Both of you panted, trying to catch your breath as you pulled away from the kiss. "What was that for?" You chuckled looking at him. "I don't know. I just haven't seen you in a while." He shrugged. "Awe, the playboy missed me!" You teased, playfully pushing his shoulder. "Don't get too cocky." He had a smug look on his face. "Whatever, playboy."

"Yeah, whatever." You both looked at each other, the tension building up between you two. "So, what? You gonna kiss me again?" You put your hands on his causing him to look down. "Only if you want me to." He gently grabbed your chin, tilting your head up before placing a soft and slow kiss on your lips.


	13. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 13 ♱

"So be honest, did you miss me?" You looked at Suna who was chilling on your bed. You were obviously teasing him about the whole situation. He just randomly kissed you when you opened the door, almost like he was desperate. "Very funny." Suna glanced at you, propping himself up on his elbows. 

You chuckled and grabbed his wet sweater off your chair. "I'm gonna put your sweater in dryer, okay?" You looked at him before walking over towards the door. "Wait," Suna began taking off his shirt, "take this too, it's wet." He tossed the shirt at you and laid back down on your bed. 

You walked out the room and towards the laundry room, carrying his wet clothes. You wondered to yourself as to why he was still here. It's not like he didn't have anywhere else to go. You opened the dryer and threw the clothes in along with a few dryer sheets. You started the dryer, hearing the clothes tumble around. "That should be fine."

You walked back to the room, Suna scrolling on his phone with one arm resting behind his head. He looked at you as you walked into the room. A small smirk grew across his face while he eyed you down. "You have a habit of staring at me." You said, walking over to him. "I have a habit of fucking you too."

You rolled your eyes, getting on top of his and straddling his lap. "We only fucked twice." You chuckled, placing your hands on his bare chest. "We could make it more." He put his phone on the nightstand before placing his hands on your waist, slowly rubbing his hands along your skin. "You're getting too cocky." 

"Come on beautiful, you know you like the way I fuck you. You were a complete mess the last time." He spoke with confidence. You could feel yourself growing embarrassed at his words because it was true. Just thinking about it made you flustered. Suna's hand trailed up your torso before lightly grabbing your neck and pulling you down towards him. "How about I make you a mess again, baby." His hand squeezed harder as he whispered into your ear.

"What happened to seeing Eliza tonight?" You whispered back. If he wanted to try and play you right now he wasn't going to have a chance. "How'd you know about that?" Suna let go of your neck as you sat up and looked down at him. "Come on Suna, I'm not dumb. I heard you and your friends in the cafeteria." 

Suna squinted his eyes and scoffed. "She can wait." Suna said. You got up off Suna and walked to your closet. "I don't know about that, can she?" You raised a brow and looked at Suna before searching through you closet for tomorrow's outfit. "Yes she can." You heard Suna get up off the bed, walking over to you. 

"But like, you should date her since y'all fuck all the time." You mocked Suna's friends, repeating what they said in the cafeteria. "Watch it." Suna said in stern voice. You ignored him and kept picking out clothes from your closet before turning to look at him. "Hey, do you have Arans number? I think he's really cute and wanted to talk to him more." You smiled at Suna.

You knew you were getting on his nerves, that was the plan. "You're not getting his number." Suna looked at you with a cold stare. "I guess I'll just ask him at school tomorrow. He seems really nice—"

Suna wrapped his hand around you throat, pulling you towards him. "Shut up." He demanded. You smiled at him. "Make me."


	14. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 14 ♱

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:  
Smut

"Make me, really?" Suna looked at you, tracing the pad of his thumb over your bottom lip. "Yeah, make me." You repeated, smirking at Suna. "Then get on your fucking knees." He grabbed a fistful of your hair and forced you down. He stared down at you before bending down to your level, his hand still gripping onto your hair. "We'll have to keep that smart mouth of your shut, won't we?" He whispered, letting out a sadistic chuckle.

He stood back up, grunted as his free hand fumbled with his belt and pants. "Do the rest." He looked at you. You slowly brought your hand up to the hem of his boxers, slowly pulling them down. You grabbed the base of his dick, slowly jerking him off. "Stop teasing." 

You looked at him innocently before dragging your tongue from his base to the tip. "Oh fuck." Suna let out a blissful sigh as you took him into your mouth. You moved your head up and down, your hand moving is sync as you did. Pools of saliva cornered at your mouth, leaving a sloppy mess on your shirt and chin. "Look at you." Suna smirked, biting his lip.

Suna pushed your head further down as he thrusted his hips causing you to choke. "There we go. Fuck." He moaned. Tears filled your eyes as he continued to fuck your mouth, feeling his tip of dick hit the back of your throat. "Look at me, I wanna see your pretty eyes." 

You looked up at Suna, a tear slipping from your eye before he pulled out your mouth, allowing you to breathe. You breathed heavily, trying to catch your breath. "Come here." Suna motioned for you to stand up. You did as you were told, Suna eyeing you before pulling you for a sloppy, wet kiss. His hands found their way up your shirt, fondling with your breast. He pulled away from the kiss, eagerly taking your shirt off and tossing it on the floor. 

The cold air immediately sent chills throughout your body, your nipple hardening under Suna's touch. He kissed you again, pushing you back on the bed. He pulled your pants and underwear off, tossing it aside. "Let's see how wet you are." Suna rain his fingertips over your exposed sex, making you shudder. "Awe baby, are you sensitive?" He teased, his fingers slowly rubbing your clit.

"Suna!" You gasped, feeling the pleasure run through you. "Fucking slut." Suna rubbed circles faster, causing you to quiver. Your back slightly arched off the bed, soft moans escaping your lips. Your mind was so clouded right now. All you think about was his touch and how good he made you feel.

Suna stopped the movement of his hands, trailing his fingers up and down your slit. He lowered himself, the tip of his warm tongue teasing your nipple just as he entered two fingers inside of you. You let out a soft sigh, feeling his fingers curly and hit your g-spot. Suna looked up at you as he latched his mouth onto your nipple. 

He began to pump his fingers in out of you, hitting your sweet spot everytime. You legs began to clenching, the feeling overwhelming you. "Stop closing your fucking legs." 

You covered your mouth, trying to muffle your moans as your eyes rolled back. "Oh my god!" You moaned, feeling his fingers drag along your walls. Suna lifted himself back up, using his spare hand to keep your legs open as he fingered you. "Do you hear how wet you are for me, beautiful?" Suna rubbed your thigh gently, caressing your skin. 

He lowered himself again, only this time his head was in between your thighs, placing soft kisses on them. You could barely form words at his point. Before you could say anything, Suna spit on your cunt before latching his mouth onto your clit. "Fuck!" The feeling was enough to drive you crazy, you legs shaking. 

Suna stared up at you with lustful eyes, continuing to finger you and eat you out. You hand grabbed the back of his head without hesitation, you fingers tangling in his brown hair. "I'm so close!" You threw your head back, feeling your orgasm quickly approaching. Suna removed his fingers and lifted his head up. "You don't get to cum." 

You looked at Suna with a desperate face, your eyes pleading for more. You were so close to cumming. "No, why?" You breathed out, whining for more. "Cause you're being a little brat. Now turn around." Suna grabbed your waist, flipping you over onto your stomach. He grabbed your hips lifting your ass up in the air, a harsh smack colliding with your skin. 

You let a soft whimper, the stinging pain lingering on your skin. "You wanna cum, huh beautiful?" Suna whispered into your ear. You nodded your head. "Beg for me to make you a mess." Suna caressed your face with a small smile on his lips. "Please make me a mess." You looked at him through half lidded eyes. "Good girl."

Suna walked behind you, rubbing the head of his dick up and down your slit. You were so needy for him. You just wanted to him to fuck you already. He let out low groan, sliding himself inside you. You moaned, feeling yourself wrap around him. "Shit. You're tight." Suna lightly moaned. He grabbed onto your hips, moving his hips in sync with yours. You clutched onto your bed sheets as he quickly thrusted into you.

Suna reached around, grabbing your neck and pulling you up to him. "Look at that slutty face." Suna panted, fucking you harder. "What happened to all that shit you were talking earlier, huh?" He chuckled under his breath. You grabbed his forearm, your nail sinking into his skin as you tried to stabilize yourself. "I-Im sorry!" You could barely speak. "That's right, fucking apologize." 

Suna grabbed your face, turning it towards his amd placed a sloppy, slow kiss on your lips, both you moaning into the kiss. Your orgasm began building up again, feeling the tip of his dick brush against your cervix. "Clenching around my cock already?" Suna cooed. 

Your legs began shaking again, your moans growing louder. "Cum on my cock, baby." Suna panted. You rode out your high, tossing your head back while moans escaped your lips. "Holy shit." He moaned before pulling out. "Turn around." He demanded. You turned around seeing that Suna was jacking himself off. You quickly got off the bed and got on your knees, sticking your tongue out. 

He finally came, throwing his head back as he mumbled swears under his breath. Whimpers and moans leaving his lips as he came on your tongue. You swallowed as you stared up at him. "Good job." He caressed your face while looking down at you. "Come here." Suna stated as you stood to your feet. He grabbed your waist, pulling you in for another kiss. "Let's lay down." 

You both crawled into bed, your head laying on Suna's chest. "Was I too rough?" He looked down at you. "No." You smiled at him, tracing small circles on his skin. "You sure?" He asked again. You nodded your head. Both of you guys attention was over to the nightstand, Suans phone ringing. He reached over and answered it. "Hello?" He answered.

"Yeah, I'm not coming over tonight." He rolled his eyes. "Because I got caught up. Hop off my dick for once, Eliza." He hung up the phone and let out an aggravated sigh. You just laughed and laid your head back down, closing your eyes.


	15. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 15 ♱

You woke up to the sound of a ringing phone. Your eyes slightly opening with each blink you made. Your body felt sore but warm. Your furrowed your eyebrows and turned around seeing Suna holding your waist as he slept. That's when everything from last night hit you. You smiled to yourself just thinking about it.

The phone began ringing again, causing you to groan. Suna stirred in his sleep, groaning and opening his eyes. "Morning." He smiled at you, he voice deep and scratchy. "Morning." You smiled back, holding the blanket closer towards you. Suna reached over for his phone, the bright light making his eyes hurt. "Fucks sake." Suna sighed, sitting up in bed.

He answered the phone as he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himseldf up. "Hello?" Suna answered, still halfway asleep. He put the phone on speaker, placing it down next to him. "Yo, Suna where were you last night?" A voice came through the phone. You looked down noticing the caller ID said Atsumu. "I was busy doing schoolwork, why?" He groaned.

"Eliza calling me talking about you bailing out on her? Asking me to call you this morning because she knows you wouldn't pick up if you knew it was her." 

You rolled your eyes and sat up, crawling behind Suna and wrapping your arms around neck, hugging him. "Okay and? I told her I got caught up. She's always calling my phone every time she knows I'm busy." 

Suna rubbed your arm gently as you placed a soft kiss on his neck. "I don't always call you, Suna!" Eliza said through the phone. "Oh my god." Suna mumbled under his breath causing you to softly chuckle. "You bailed on me! We were supposed to fuck last night, don't you remember? All your homeboys got me out here looking stupid!"

Her voice was annoying as hell. Why couldn't she just leave Suna alone? They only fuck for work, but she seems to think it's more. Obviously Suna ain't tell his friends why he's fucking Eliza, so he can't really say anything. "Eliza, why can't you just brush it off? We ain't together." Suna spoke. You could hear his friends laughing in the background, giggling like little girls.

"I know, but I miss you. I haven't seen you in a few weeks." She spoke quietly, her voice almost becoming soft and innocent like. "Can't say the same. Bye." Suna hung up the phone, putting it back on the nightstand. "You okay?" You asked Suna. He nodded, still caressing your arm. "She just doesn't understand we only fuck for work." He sighed. 

You could tell he was still annoyed just by the way he was talking. "How about I make you some breakfast?" You kissed his cheek before hopping out of bed and throwing on a pair of shorts and a shirt. Suna was still sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing his eyes. You grabbed his boxers off the floor and threw them at him. "Come on, playboy."

Suna stood, pulling his boxers up. He walked over towards you as you reached your hand out to him. You grabbed it and guided him downstairs, he followed behind you. You walked into the kitchen, Suna sitting at the table while you looked through the fridge. "What would you like?" You looked at him. "Come here."

"Why?" You shut the fridge door and looked at him with a confused expression. "Just come here." He looked at with a stoic expression. You walked over to him, his hands immediately grabbed your waist. "Yes?" You chuckled, confused at to what he wanted. "Give me a kiss."

"No! I haven't brushed my teeth." You said in embarrassment. "Does it look like I give a shit?" He looked at you, slowly sitting you down on his lap. "Are you stressed about Eliza?" You raised a brow. "Maybe. I don't need her babbling to all my friends about what I do." You ran your hand down Suna's arm, trying to relax him as best as you could. "She's just a greedy bitch." You shrugged.

"Yeah." Suna agreed, placing his in the crook of your neck and relaxing it there. You ran your fingers through his hair as he rubbed your back. "Still want that kiss?" You asked. "Please, beautiful." 

You smiled as Suna lifted his head. You cupped his face, kissing his lips. Suna expectedly picked you up, causing you to gasp. "You're gonna drop me!" You screamed. "Clearly you don't remember that night I picked you up in strip club." Suna placed you down on the counter top, standing between your legs. "Don't remind me, that was embarrassing." You laughed.

"But look where you ended up. Fucking a stripper and a porn star." Suna grabbed one of your legs, wrapping it around his waist. You smiled at him before he leaned and kissed you again, his free hand lightly choking you. "Should we just go and buy breakfast?" You wrapped your arms around his neck, looking at him. "Fuck it." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You're paying, playboy." You hopped off the counter and ran towards your room. "Not if I catch you first!"


	16. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 16 ♱

You walked into the school building, waiting in the hallway for Haru since he was running late. You looked around seeing there was still people sitting and chillin the hallways until their class started, so you decided to do the same.

You sat down on the floor, placing your bag next to you and just took out your phone. You seen Haru had texted you, saying he was gonna be more late than he expected and for you to just go to class without him. You texted him back and closed your phone, sitting up from the floor. "You're a total ass Suna!" You heard one girl shout.

You looked down the hall seeing Eliza following Suna. "Eat your heart out, Eliza." Suna rolled his eyes, trying to ignore her. "You bailed on me and now your friends make fun of me!" She pushed him, causing Suna to turn around. 

You furrowed your eyebrows and looked over, seeing his friends running down the hall. "Eliza, chill!" Aran said grabbing her shoulder and holding her back. "No, because this fucker always thinks he's better than someone else! Who is she, huh?" 

"What the hell are you talking about? We aren't dating! Get it through your fucking head!" Suna yelled, causing everyone to look at him. You decided to walk over there and get closer towards all the drama. Eliza looked at you with a angry expression. "And who are you?"

"Chill out I'm his classmate, miss gremlin. Stop pushing him around and shit, got it?" You looked at her and tilted your head. "This is none of your business!" She yelled, stepping forward to you. "With your loud ass yelling in the halls at eight in the morning, it's practically everyone's business. Shut the fuck up." 

"Oh shit." One of Suna's friends said, trying to instigate the situation. "Y/n, let's go." Suna grabbed your arm, turning you around. "Is that her Suna? The girl you bailed on me for?" Eliza asked. "Eliza, for fucks sake, shut your ass up! Have one of my homeboys for all I care!" Suna turned back around and grabbed my arm, walking me out the school.

"Where are we going? I have class." You looked at him, seeing he sort of mad. He walked the both of you to his car, unlocking it. "Get in." He demanded, opening your door. You sighed and got it, Suna closing the door for you. He hopped in the drivers seat and started the car, waiting for it to warm up.

"You okay?" You grab his hand, interlocking your fingers together. He nodded with a sigh as he held your hand. "No you're not." You frowned, gently grabbing his face and forcing him to look at you. He looked tired and annoyed. "Want me to skip school with you?" You slightly smiled. He nodded. "Fine." You leaned over the arm and kissed him.

"Suna!" Both of you quickly pulled away and let go of each other's hands. His friends came knocking on his window. "Yes?" Suna asked as he rolled the window down. "That's your classmate?" One of them asked, pointing to you. "Yes, Atsumu." 

"Bro I told you, she's the one I saw at lunch." Aran said. "Hi, Aran." You waved. "Oh, her!" Another one realized. "So, like why is she in your car?" Atsumu asked, looking at you. "Because she is." Suna answered. "Be honest, are y'all fucking?" Another one asked. "No, just friends." You answered.

"So, you wouldn't mind if I tried to get her number?" Atsumu asked, smiling at you. You seen Suna tighten his grip on the steering wheel as Atsumu asked that question. "She has a boyfriend," Suna plainly said, "now get off my car." Suna rolled up the window as he began pulling out the parking lot. 

The boys just looked at you guys while Suna drove off. Y'all finally reached the end of the parking lot, waiting to leave school grounds. Suna reached his free hand over, gripping your thigh as he drove. "Are you jealous?"

Suna glanced at you before focusing his eyes back on the rode. He gripped your thigh tighter, caressing the pad of his thumb over your skin. "Maybe." He said in an expressionless tone. "Oh wow! Playboy is jealous!" You teased, laughing at him.

"Yeah, keep joking about it." He smirked. "Where are we going anyways?" You raised a brow as Suna aimlessly drove down the street. "I was thinking breakfast and then we can go back to my house or yours." He looked at you as you both came to a stop.

"I'd like that." You nodded, smiling at him. "Come here." Suna lightly grabbed your chin, kissing you slowly as you waited for the light to turn green. The car behind you beeped, the light already green. "Oops." Suna laughed, taking a right turn. "So, what did Eliza say to you?"

"She's just being a bitch. I told her I only fuck her for work. She gets paid too so I don't see the problem, I guess she just caught feelings or something." Suna shrugged. "Did she threaten to tell anyone about what the two of you do?" 

Suna shook his head no. "Okay, good." You laid your head him arm as he continued to drive. Now that you think about it, Eliza has the chance to ruin to Suna's life, but at the same time if she does try to do that, she can also expose herself too. "We're here." Suna spoke, bringing you out your thoughts. "Oh." You sat up, unbuckling your seatbelt and getting out the car.

Suna wrapped his arms around you as you tried to walk, making it hard for you. "Suna, get off!" You laughed, trying to pry his arms off. "Nah." He pulled you closer to him, kissing the top of your head. You laugh as he eventually let go of you and held your hand as you two walked up to the breakfast place. "I don't have any money." You looked at him. "It's fine beautiful, I'll pay." He smiled, squeezing your hand tighter.


	17. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 17 ♱

You and Suna sat down in a booth as you both were handed menus. "You know I've actually never been here before?" You looked at Suna before looking through the menu. "Really? I come here all the time." He smiled. You smiled back at him. "All the food looks so good." You were drooling over the pictures that were displayed on the menu, showing all types of breakfast.

"It doesn't look as good as you though." Suna smirked. "Shush." You chuckle, kicking him under the table. You both sat in silence for a while trying to finalize what you wanted to eat. "Hi, my name is Anna and I'll be your waitress—Suna?" 

You looked up to see a girl with long black curly hair and glowing olive skin. She knew Suna? "Anna? It's been forever!" Suna got up from his seat and gave her a hug. "Yeah, it has! How've you been?" She asked, smiling. "I've been good. I just can't believe you're back in town." He looked at her in awe.

You just sat there awkwardly with a menu in your hands while you watched the both of them converse with one another. You had no idea who this girl was, but clearly they knew each other well. No suprise. You just sat back in your seat as they continued to talk, trying to mind your own business. "Yeah, after our breakup I moved cities, but came back here for college." She laughed.

Did you hear that correctly? Breakup? "Yeah, we dated for a while. Well I go to that same college, if you ever need anything just let me know." Suna offered. You just kept your mouth shut, not wanting to cause any unwanted trouble. "Is this your new girlfriend?" She asked. "No, just my friend."

"Oh, nice!" She smiled at you. You just gave her a small smile back before looking at the menu again. "Have you guys decided what you'd like to order?" She grabbed her notepad from her apron and clicked her pen. "Yeah, I'll be have the french toast with raspberries and syrup along with some bacon and an orange juice." You looked up at her. She nodded her head as she wrote it down.

"I already know that you want blueberry waffles with eggs and bacon and some orange juice." She looked at Suna, smiling. "You still remember?" He laughed. "Of course! I'll be back with your drink and your food will be ready shortly." She grabbed the menu's from you and Suna before walking away from the table.

You just ignored Suna and scrolled through your phone, texting Haru. "Hey." Suna called out to you. You just ignored him and kept looking at your phone. "Beautiful?" He tried getting your attention again. "Y/n." He said in a more stern voice this time.

You were annoyed at this point, really annoyed. Now you didn't just have to deal with Eliza, but you had to deal with Anna too. She seemed like a really sweet girl, but her and Suna are obviously extremely buddy buddy even if they broke up. "Y/n!" Suna slightly shouted.

"Yes?" You looked up from your phone with a stoic expression. "What's up with you?" He asked, slightly tilting his head. "Nothing, just hungry." You shrugged your shoulders as you slouched in your seat. "Here's your drinks!" Anna came walking towards with two drinks in her hand, placing them down in front of you both. "Thanks, Anna." Suna smiled. She just nodded and walked off.

"You seem to have an attitude." Suna took a sip of his orange juice while looking at you. You rolled your eyes and stared at him. "You don't listen, huh? I just said I was hungry." Suna nodded at you before looking over to his right. Anna came walking in with a tray of food. "Here is your french toast and here is your waffles, extra blueberries just for you." She chuckled. "Thank you, Anna."

"Thanks." You smiled at her before grabbed a fork off the table. "So Suna, I was wondering if we could hang out this weekend? Maybe catch up?" She rocked back and forth on her feet, holding her hands in front of her. "Yeah sure! Here, put in your number." Suna unlocked his phone and handed it to her. "This Friday?" Suna asked as he grabbed his phone back. "Yeah, I'm free then." She nodded.

"Alright, sounds good." He chuckled. "Enjoy your food!" She smiled before she turned around and walked away from the table. You lazily took a bite of your breakfast, texting Haru all the information on what was happening right now. "How's your food?" Suna asked, eating his waffles. "Good." You plainly answered, not looking at him. 

"Beautiful, look at me." Suna demanded. You sighed and looked up from your phone. "The food is great Suna, I'm so happy. Thank you for the meal." You sarcastically smiled at him before texting Haru. "Hey, Suna!" Anna came walking over.

The way you were holding yourself back from leaving this damn breakfast place was tiring you. Here she comes again. "I was wondering if you could pick me up from work today? Then, we could probably have a little more time to talk rather than waiting till Friday?" She fiddled with her fingers while looking at him. "Yeah, what time you get off?" He asked.

"In two hours." She smiled. Suna nodded, giving her the okay. "Alright, thank you." She hugged him one last time before walking away. Looks like you guys plans are ruined for the day. "After this, can you take me to Haru's? I wouldn't want to disturb your date with your ex." You took a bite of your food, looking at Suna. 

"Stop, y/n." Suna rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious, just drop me off at Haru's. You know what? Actually, I'll ask him to pick me up instead. No need to waste your gas." You smiled at him. "Are you serious?" Suna glared at you. "One hundred percent. Now let me finish my food before I leave."


	18. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 18 ♱

You sat in silence most of the meal while texting Haru and while Suna just ate his food. "Are you really going to leave?" He asked, stabbing the waffles with his fork. "Yeah, I am." You answered. You heard Suna sigh, placing the fork down on the plate.

"Anna!" Suna called her over. She came walking over with a smile on her face. "Are you all set?" She asked. Suna nodded at her. "I'll be back with the bill." She walked off. Haru texted you saying he was going to be there in five minutes. You were just hoping that he would come faster considering you didn't wanna be around Suna anymore. 

"Here's your bill." She placed it down in front of Suna before tending to other customers. "You sure seem awfully quiet." Suna said as he pulled the money out his pocket. "Okay." You shrugged your shoulders as you grabbed your bag from floor along with your jacket. "Y/n, what is the problem?" He asked.

"Thanks for the food, Suna." You smiled at him before standing up and walking towards the front door. "This fucking girl." Suna sighed. You walked out the front door seeing Haru's car waiting for in the parking lot. "Bestie!" Haru screamed in excitement, waving at you from the car. You smiled and waved back as you slightly jogged to the passenger side, opening the door. 

"So who's Anna girl?" Haru asked. "His ex. A little too friendly if you ask me. I'm not saying ex's can't be friends, but she was a little too happy to see him." You looked back towards the breakfast place to see Suna talking to Anna outside. Was she on break? "Is that her?" Haru leaned over, trying to get the best look as possible. "Yeah." You nodded your head. 

"Ew, they're hugging." Haru said in a disgusted tone. "Just drive." You rolled your eyes as Suna looked over towards your direction, locking eyes with you. "My place?" Haru asked as pulled out the parking space. "Yup."

━━━━

You sat on Haru's bed while he paced around the room. "I was thinking we could spy on him." Haru looked at you with a surprised face. "How would we do that?" You sat upright, shifting in your seat. "His job, duh! We go to the strip club tonight and see if he's there." Haru plopped down next to you. You looked around the room as you thought about that idea. It was smart. You'd be able to sit in the back and have a low possibly of running into Suna.

"Fuck it." You shrugged, smiling at Haru. "Really?" He asked, confirming you were one hundred percent with the plan. "Yes!" You laughed. "Well then hurry up and get your shoes on bitch!" He laughed with you.

━━━━

Both you and Haru stood up at the stripper building, looking at the flashing lights and signs. "You ready?" Haru nudged your arm with his elbow. You took in a deep breath in before sighing and stuffing your hands into your pockets. "Let's go." You began taking steps towards the building, Haru opening the door for the both of you. 

You could already hear the music and cheers going on as the boys danced on stage. As you walked in, you looked on stage but didn't see Suna dancing on anyone of them. "Sit here, he won't notice us." Haru grabbed your arm, sitting down at some seats that weren't slightly in the dark.

"Would you like a drink?" A waitress came walking over with two glasses. "Yes please!" Haru chuckled grabbing both of the drinks, sliding a glass over to you. The waitress smiled and walked off, leaving you and Haru alone again. "I don't know if he's here." You said over the music. 

"Suna! Suna!" The crowd began cheering and squealing. "Nevermind!" You yelled over them. Suna came walking out on stage with his shirt, smiling at the crowd. Your eyes watched him intently as he walked around on stage. "I'd like to bring a special person up on stage tonight!" Suna screamed into the crowd. 

The crowd began cheering like crazy, all the boys and girls wanting to be picked. You rolled your eyes as your took a sip of your drink. "Who do you think he's gonna pick?" Haru asked, still looking at the stage. "I have no fucking clue." You circled your finger on the rim of the glass while you patiently waited for Suna to choose a person to be on stage with him. 

"You, Anna!"


	19. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 19 ♱

"You, Anna!" Suna pointed at her in the crowd. She slowly stood up from her seat, walking up the stage with her head down. "Are you fucking serious?" You turned to Haru who had a disgusted look plastered across his face while he took a sip of his drink. "Don't even get me started." He shook his head.

You turned back towards the stage, the crowd and cheering and clapping as Suna sat Anna in a chair in the middle of stage. She brightly smiled up at him as Suna looked down at her. "Do you think they fucked while they dated?" Haru leaned over the table towards you never breaking eye contact with the two on stage.

"Duh!" You nudge his shoulder, knowing that was a stupid question to ask. "Do you think they'll fuck now?" Haru asked. You shot a look at him making him hold up his hands in defense. "Sorry." He whispered before looked back towards the stage. Suna began grinding his hips while he hovered over Anna. "I'm gonna fucking leave." You sighed. "No, wait!" Haru dragged your back down to your seat.

You looked back over towards the stage seeing a smile on both of their faces. Suna got on his knees in front of her, trailing his hands down her thighs. You rolled your eyes and took a sip of your drink. "I think I'm gonna need more of these." You looked at Haru. "Same."

Suna finished his performance on stage, Anna leaving stage and going back to her seat while everyone cheered. "Can we go now?" You stood up from your seat, grabbing your phone. "Yeah, but I need to pee. Wait outside the bathroom for me." He grabbed your hand, leading you towards the bathroom. You leaned against the wall as he went in.

You just looked at your phone, checking the time. It was starting to get late and you had class tomorrow. "Y/n?" You looked up from your phone seeing Suna standing there in front of you, heavily panting. "Suna." You looked at him. "What are you—"

"Let's go, bestie." Haru shot Suna a glare before grabbing your hand. You followed Haru, not looking back at Suna.

━━━━

You walked out of class with a loud sigh, just wanting to go home already and get started on your work. Haru left home early and wasn't able to pick you up, so once again you were left to walking home. You stuffed your notebook in your bag before heading to the cafe to grab a small bag of chips as a snack while heading home.

"Hey y/n!" You looked behind you seeing Aran walking up to you. "Oh, hey!" You smiled at him. You didn't expect to see him in the cafe after school. You thought he'd be with Suna and the others. Maybe they'll show up like always. "So, your friends with Suna?" Aran leaned against the wall. You just nodded at him before your eyes darted to the door, seeing Suna walk in with his friends.

"That's cool, but do you really have a boyfriend?" Aran chuckled, smiling at you. "Nah, Suna was just joking with you guys." You laughed. "Then I can get your number, right?" Aran smirked, pulling out his phone. You looked over to see Suna and his friends walking over. "Yo, Aran!" One of them greeted.

"Kita!" Aran greeted back, doing a small handshake with him. "What are you doing?" Suna asked, looking at Aran's phone. "I'm giving him my number." You answered, smiling at Suna before grabbing Aran's phone. "Aran you lucky asshole." Atsumu shook his head.

"Here you go. Call me?" You handed Aran back his phone, slightly smiling at him. "Definitely, I'll talk to you later." Aran watched as you walked out the cafe, smirking to himself. "I forgot my notebook in my last class, I'll be back." Suna turned around, walking out the cafe.

You walked down the hall, texting Haru about what just happened. "Y/n." You turned around to see Suna walking towards you with his hands stuffed in his hoodie pockets. "May I help you?" You tilted your head, looking him up and down. "You're bullshitting me, right?" Suna stopped in front of you, looking at you. "About?" You furrowed your eyebrows. "You just gave Aran your number." 

"Yeah, I did." You nodded at him. "Y/n, I'm not playing with you." Suna stepped closer to you, making the space between you two minimal. "And I'm not playing with you Suna. Being mad friendly with your ex in front of my face, then you grind and dance on her. I'll do what I fucking want. I'm not yours and your not mine. Remember that, baby." You turned away from him, walking out the double doors of the school.

"So you think fucking my homeboy is gonna make you feel good?" Suna followed out the doors of the school. You groaned and rolled your eyes before turning back around towards him. "Who said I was fucking him? Worry about you and your ex. She goes to this school, doesn't she? Go follow her around instead of following me. I'm pretty sure y'all already fucked too."

Suna slowly walked up towards you, not taking his eyes off of you. "While your at it, why don't you make a sex tape with her?" You shrugged your shoulders, staring at Suna with a stoic expression on your face. Suna stayed silent, not saying a word towards you. You turned around and began walking home, forgetting that this whole conversation even happened between you two.


	20. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 20 ♱

"So you gave Aran your number?" Haru asked, leaning against the wall of the school. "Yeah, why wouldn't I? He's cute." You shrugged and smiled. You and Haru decided to stay after school for a bit to talk with your professors about the work you both missed which only lead to you both staying longer than intended. 

"Have you guys been talking? It's been about two weeks since the whole Suna incident." Haru raised his eyebrows, taking a sip from his smoothie he bought from the cafe. "Yeah, we have." You smiled, looking away from him. "About?" Haru edged on, trying to get as much information out of you as possible. "He just compliments me a lot and talks about sports and stuff. He's sweet." 

"Y/n!" You turn around seeing Aran walking towards you and Haru. "Here comes your boyfriend." Haru whispered before he let out a small giggle. "Shush." You nudge his shoulder causing him to stumble back a bit. "Hey, Aran." You walked up to him, giving him a small hug. "I was wondering if you wanted to come to this party Suna is hosting? It's a small get together, nothing big."

"When is it?" You asked. "Around seven. You can invite your friend too." He smiled, glancing at Haru before looking back at you. "Yeah, we'll definitely be there." You nodded before letting out an awkward sigh. "See there then, bye." He waved as he walked out the double doors. "So I was listening to that whole convo and I'm a hundred percent on board because Suna is hosting the party and we need to make him jealous." Haru spoke as he walked up behind you.

"Trust me, I have a plan." You smirked at Haru before grabbing his hand and walking out the double doors of the school. "We're gonna go to my place and get ready." You walked up to the passenger side of Haru's car as he walked around to the drivers side. "Bet, lets go."

━━━━

"Are you sure the party is at Suna's?" Haru looked at you from the mirror while you applied some simple makeup. "Yes. Where else could it be? If not, I'll just text Aran." You shrugged as you disposed the mascara wand into the tube of product. "Okay and what's this plan you were talking about earlier?" Haru walked behind you with his arms folded across his chest. You smiled as you closed the mascara before turning around in your seat to face Haru.

"I need you to get everyone to play truth or dare. Then, you dare me to kiss Aran, simple." You smile, getting up from your seat and walking past Haru to grab your phone. "Smart, but do you think Suna would really care?" Haru furrowed his brows, walking over to you. "If he doesn't, oh well." You chuckle, unplugging your phone from the charger.

"Its almost seven, we needa go." You informed Haru. He nodded and grabbed his phone and jacket from your bed, making his way out the room and towards the front door. You followed him, grabbing your keys and walking to the door, slipping on your shoes.

You locked your front door as you stepped outside while Haru unlocked the car. "Are you nervous?" Haru asked as you made your way into the passenger seat, closing the door. "A little, only because I don't know how Suna is going to react."

"True," Haru let out a sudden gasp causing you to panic for a quick second, "what if his ex or Eliza is there? What if both are there?" Haru slapped his hand over his mouth. You didn't even think about that until now. If his ex or Eliza was there, then Suna couldn't really show a reaction towards your kiss with Aran. "It's fine. If they try me, then that's a whole other story."

Haru started the car, following the directions on his phone to wear Suna's house was. The drive wasn't going to be that long, but a few minutes of silence never hurt anyone. What Suna doesn't care? It's been two weeks since the both you talked to each other. Neither of you dared to text or even call even though you both had each other's numbers. Maybe he actually didn't care. 

It's fine because either way you're getting a free kiss. As the minutes passed, the car came to a slow stop. "Is this his house?" Haru asked, turning off the car. You nodded and unbuckled your seat belt, both of you exiting the car and heading up the path to Suna's house.

You rang the doorbell to find the door immediately opening. "Guys it's y/n and her friend!" Atsumu called out to the others, letting you both in. You took off your shoes and jacket at the front door, earning a greeting from everyone. You looked around the house, remembering the last time you were here was when you and Suna fucked on his couch. It felt weird.

You smiled and waved at everyone, seeing Suna and Anna walk in the living room from the kitchen. "Look, I know I just entered in this bitch, but we need to liven things up in here. Who's down for some truth or dare?" Haru slightly yelled. Everyone in the room agreed, slightly cheering.

You sat on the couch next to Aran while Suna sat with Anna on the other couch. The others either sat on the floor or in spare chairs. "Okay, let's start. Y/n, truth or dare?" Haru smirked at you. "Dare." You said with fully confidence. "Alright, I dare you to make out with Aran." Everyone in the room began to instigate and look at you and Aran. "Aran, don't be pussy!" Kita shouted.

You glanced at Suna seeing he was looking at you with a bored expression on his face, leaning back into the couch with his legs spread. You turned towards Aran, grabbing his face and placing your lips on his and kissing him slowly. Everyone in the room cheered you on. You both pulled away from the kiss, smirking at each other before focusing your attention everyone else. "How was the kiss?" Osamu curiously asked. "I wish it lasted longer." Aran smirked.


	21. Cʜᴀᴘᴛʀᴇʀ 21 ♱

"Suna, it's your turn." Haru turned towards him with a smug look on his face. Suna sat up in his seat looking at you and then looking at Haru. "Truth or da—"

"Hey guys!" You all turned towards the door to see Eliza walk in with a bottle of liquor in her hand. She walked into the living room smiling at everyone. "Who invited her?" Suna asked, looking around the room. "I did." Aran said, looking at Suna.

"Aran, thank you for letting me know about this party." Eliza walked over to him, plopping down next to Aran, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You welcome." He smiled at her. You and Haru looked at each other with widened eyes, trying to not make it obvious that both of you were in shock. "Are y'all dating?" Anna asked, taking a sip from her cup. 

"We're talking." Eliza laughed, wrapping her arms around Aran. "I need some water, I'll be back." You smiled at everyone before getting up from your seat and heading into the kitchen. Was Aran really playing you? It doesn't really matter anyway, but he chose Eliza out of all people. Disgusting.

You let out a sigh of disappointment, knowing he was just trying to play you on the down low. Or maybe he was just overly friendly? You opened the fridge, reaching down to grab a bottle of ice cold water. "Didn't think I would see you here?" You turned around to see Suna leaning against the counter, looking at you.

"Well, here I am." You shrugged, shutting the fridge behind you and opening up the water. "Yeah, here you are." Suna repeated, standing straight up. His eyes never broke contact with yours as he slowly made his way over to you. "So, did you fuck him yet?" 

You laughed at Suna's questions, nearly choking on your water. "Did you fuck her yet?" You looked at him, placing your water down on the countertop. Suna smirked at you. "No, beautiful." He leaned in, whispering in your ear. 

A shiver sent down your spine as you felt Suna's had wrap around you throat, gently squeezing it. "Are you lying to me?" You asked him, trying to outplay his bad boy facade. "Why would I lie to you?" Suna furrowed his brows while he looked at you, slightly tilting his head to the left.

A fit of laughter erupted from the living room, most likely the others telling a joke. You focused your attention back on Suna who was waiting for an answer to his question. "To try and manipulate me into forgiveness." You spoke in a serious tone. "How can I prove it to you?" Suna sighed.

"Anything that'll convince me you're not fucking around with her?" You whispered in frustration, trying not to be too loud. "Then you'll do the same for me. Prove to me you're not fucking Aran."

"Where is Suna?" You heard Eliza get up from her seat making Suna let go of your neck. You both acted like you were casually chilling in the kitchen, you drinking your water and Suna searching the fridge. "Hi, Suna." Eliza walked up to him, feeling up on his arms and chest. "Don't touch me, you got a whole ass boyfriend in the living room." Suna pushed Eliza's hands off of him.

"He isn't my boyfriend yet. Why don't me and you just go to the bathroom and work this out." She bit her lip as she began touching Suna again. "He said not to touch him, Eliza." You looked at her with a cold stare. "Oh it's you."

Suna walked over to you, leaning against the counter. "Is she your new girlfriend?" Eliza asked, nearly laughing. "If I was, what would you do about it? That's why I just made out with your man before you got here." 

"Like I care, Suna and me have a special little relationship." Eliza smirked. "Yeah, sure." You sarcastically said before chuckling. "Bring your ass back in the living room, bye." Suna demanded. Eliza groaned, staring at the both of you before turning around to walk out the kitchen.

Suna stood in front of you, leaning down towards you ear. "Follow me to car, okay?" He whispered. You looked at him, slowly nodding. You had no clue why you were agreeing, but whatever Suna wanted to show you was all apart of your plan. You could tell he was jealous, but he was hiding it and he was hiding it well. 

You and Suna began walking out the kitchen before walking into the living room. "Me and y/n are gonna head to the store to pick up some snacks and drinks." Suna informed the others, throwing his keys around in his hands. "Alright, bro." Atsumu nodded. "See y'all in a few." Haru winked at you.

You and Suna walked towards the front door, slipping on your shoes before walking out. Suna unlocked his car just as you made it to the passenger side and hopped in. You nervously sat in your seat as Suna got in the car. 

He began driving, not saying a word to you about where he was going. You guys already passed the store and you were starting to get confused. "Suna, where are we going?" You asked, glancing at him. He just gripped the steering wheel as he licked his lips, not giving you a response. 

You just looked away noticing he was driving in this largely wooded area. Through the trees you could see the city lights. He drove you up to a hill? Why? All that could be heard was the sound of the crickets and the tires running over the dirt road as the car came to a complete stop.

Suna turned off the car, an awkward silence building between the both of you. Suna reached over, gently grabbing your chin and turning your head to look at him. "I know you still think about me, beautiful," Suna ran his thumb across your bottom lip, "I know you can't stop thinking about the way I fuck you. So, let me show you why you're mine."


	22. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 22 ♱

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:  
Smut 

"I'm not fucking you if you can't prove to me you didn't fuck Anna." You stared at Suna, a smirk growing across his face. He reached into his pocket, slowly pulling out his phone and holding it up in front of your face. "I'm not making a sex tape with you."

"No baby, you have the wrong idea. I want you to take pictures of me while I eat you out and you can gladly send them to any girl you think I'm fucking around with. Here." Suna placed his phone in your hand, it already being unlocked for you. "Are you joking with me?"

"Of course not, beautiful. I'll be more than glad to have my pictures taken while tasting you." He shot you a charming smile. You looked at him and then down at his phone, scrolling through his contacts. You noticed Anna's name right away. A part of you wanted to say this way a stupid idea, but your jealously got the better of you when you never wanted it to. "Fine, I wanna send them to Anna."

"Then get your ass in the backseat, now." Suna demanded. You took off your jacket before climbing over towards the back, Suna watching your every move before he go out the car. He opened the backseat door, standing there. "I don't think there's enough room for this." You looked around. "There is, we just need to leave the door open." He chuckled.

"What if someone comes up here?" You asked, looking at him with a worried expression. "No one is going to come up here and if they do, they'll just have to mind their own business. Now, come here." Suna leaned down, pushing you back on to the seat as his lips crashed onto yours. The kiss left both of you breathless as Suna pulled away, reaching up your skirt and grabbing the hem of your underwear before ripping them off. "Suna, that was my favorite pair!" You looked at him, seeing he was holding the ripped fabric in his hands. 

"I'll buy you more." He chuckled, throwing them to the side. He lowered himself, nipping and sucking at your neck as his hands explored the rest of your body. "You're mine. Say it." He huskily whispered into your ear. Your heart began to pound in your chest as Suna's hand made its way up your skirt. His cold fingertips trailing up your bare and warm skin.   
"Come on baby, say it." 

"I'm yours." You breathed out. You felt Suna smirk against your skin before placing another kiss on your lips. "Good girl." Suna said with a smug look on his face. "Ah!" You let out a small gasp feeling Suna slowly slide two fingers inside of you. 

Suna lifted your skirt as he lowered himself in front of you, feeling his breath fan over your thighs. He placed small kisses on your inner thigh as he began to slowly pump his fingers in out of you. "You ready, baby?" Suna asked, lowering his head and softly kissing your clit. 

He ran his tongue up your slit as he continued to finger you, slightly curling his fingers his fingers up to hit your g-spot. His free hand gripped your thigh as he dived right in between your legs, circling his tongue around your clit. "Oh yes!" You threw your head back in pleasure as Suna watched you in awe. He loved the way you tasted on his tongue, wanting to devour you every time he saw you in a room.

You grabbed his phone and unlocked it as soft whimpers escaped past your lips. You could barely focus as you clicked on Anna's contact and opened the camera. At this point, you didn't give a shit about Anna would feel when she gets this. Suna looked up at the camera as the flash went off on the phone. "Suna!" You loudly moaned as he sucked on your clit, gripping your thigh tighter as he fingers continued to graze over your g-spot.

Suna lifted his head with a smirk, his mouth and chin covered in your wetness. "Dont be shy to send it, beautiful. Show her that I'm yours." Suna chuckled, grabbing the phone from you. He immediately hit send, not even thinking over anything. He tossed the phone across the seat, only focused on showing you that you were his to play with. "Fuck!"

"Look at that slutty face. Are you close to cumming, yeah?" Suna smiled, feeling you clench around his fingers. He dipped his head back in between your thighs, the feeling making your legs shake as the pleasure became overwhelming. "That's it baby, cum on my tongue." 

You gripped onto Suna's hair as your breathing quickened, feeling yourself ride out your orgasm. "Oh my god!" You gripped onto his hair tighter, grinding your hips against his face. He let out a soft chuckle as he stood to his feet.

You bit your lip as you watched Suna rush to unbuckle his belt, pulling his pants down. He grabbed your legs, bring you towards him as he positioned his hips with yours. He pushed your legs back farther, letting himself slide in you. "Fuck!" He sighed, watching himself slowly enter inside of you. He began to thrust his hips into yours, picking up the pace each second. 

"Look at while me while I fuck you, beautiful." Suna grabbed your face, forcing you to make eye contact with him. Your mind was clouded with nothing but the feeling of pleasure as continued to roughly fuck you. "Open your mouth for me." He demanded. You opened your mouth, sticking out your tongue before Suna spit in your mouth. 

You immediately swallowed it without breaking eye contact with him. Incoherent curses and whimpers leaving both of your lips as you felt the head of his dick brush against your cervix. "Fuck, I missed seeing you like this." Suna panted, leaning down towards your lips, sloppily them as he thrusted his hips into yours. 

"Trying to make me jealous by kissing my friend, huh? Look where that got you. Being fucked like a slut in the back of my car." His whispered against your skin. Suna's phone began ringing catching both of your attention. "Let's see who that is, shall we?" He reached over, picking up the phone.

"Oh, hi Anna." He answered, slightly panting as he continued to fuck you. Your hands covered your mouth, trying to silence your moans but failing. "Yeah, I don't really care so stop calling my phone. Also, I'm too busy fucking someone to care." He chuckled, hanging up the phone and tossing it on the seat. "I see you can't keep quiet, huh?" Suna teased.

"Shut up—shit!" Your eyes rolled back feeling your second orgasm building up. "Look at while you cum on my dick." He smirked as your legs began shaking, cumming for a second time. Suna quickly pulled out of you, throwing his head back while moans left his lips while he came. 

You sat up and pulled your skirt down, trying to catch your breath. "Is everyone still at your house?" You asked out of curiosity while Suna pulled up his pants. "Anna said everyone was leaving because it was getting late." He shrugged. You nodded and crawled back into the front seat, grabbing your ripped underwear off the floor. Suna shut the back door and mad his way over to the driver side, getting in the car. "I promise I'll buy you some new ones, okay?" He laughed as looked at ripped lace panties.

"If you can find this exact pair without me telling you the store, I'll give you head." You offered. "Deal." He agreed, starting the car as both of you laughed. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" You glanced at him while he put the car into drive. Suna looked at you, leaning over the arm rest before he placed a kiss on your lips. "Of course."


	23. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 23 ♱

Suna pulled into his driveway, turning off the car. "Hey, you alright?" He asked, placing his hand on your thigh. "I'm sore." You slightly laughed. "Sorry, baby." He laughed with you before opening the door and stepping out the car. You unbuckled your seatbelt before Suna walked over to your side and opened the door for you, helping you out the car. 

Suna held your hand in his as you both walked up to his door. He unlocked the door with the keys, both of you taking your shoes off as you stepped into the house. "At least they didn't leave my place a mess." Suna scoffed, placing his keys on the kitchen counter.

You followed him to his room, plopping down on his bed. "How about we both take a nice hot shower." Suna sat on the edge of the bed, slowly caressing your hand with his thumb. "Yes, that would be perfect right now." You sighed as Suna helped you to your feet. You both walked into the bathroom, Suna starting the water and letting it heat up. 

"Do you even have clothes for me?" You said in a tired voice, stripping yourself of your clothes. "Yes, beautiful." He chuckled. You nodded at him before stepping into the shower, the hot water hitting your cold skin. 

The shower curtain closed, feeling Suna wrap his arms around your waist while he hugged your from behind and placed a small kiss on your neck. You closed your eyes and smiled, taking in the relaxing feeling. You turned around and wrapped your arms around Suna's neck, kissing his lips. His hand rested on your lower back as the water hit both of you.

"We could lay in bed and watch a movie after this." Suna suggested, looking at you. "Snacks?" You raised a brow, staring at him. "Of course." He chuckled, pecking your lips before resting his head on your shoulder. "Can I wash your hair?" You asked in excitement. "Mhm." Suna nodded, letting go of you and allowing you to grab the shampoo.

You squeezed the bottle, the product falling into the palm of your hand. You placed the bottle down before mixing the product in your hands. "Turn around." Suna followed what you ordered before massaging the shampoo into his scalp. "I'm so tired." Suna yawned. "Me too."

━━━━

You walked into the room with the clothes Suna gave you to wear to bed. "Hi, beautiful." Suna looked up from his phone, smirking at you. "What are you doing?" You smiled, crawling in bed next to him. "Look." Suna turned on his phone, showing you his lock screen. You let out a small gasp seeing it was the picture you took of him eating you out. "Suna!" You laughed, grabbing his phone and looking at the picture.

"What? I think it looks nice, plus every time I miss you, I can just look at this picture." He chuckled, grabbing the phone back from you. "So you do admit, you miss me sometimes." You teased, looking at him. "Shut up." Suna gave you a soft kiss. You just laid your head on his chest while the both of you watched the movie he had on tv. 

His fingertips traced small patterns on your bare skin while you two relaxed in each other's arms. Being in this position with Suna made you realize that you actually enjoyed spending time with him, even if you guys weren't talk to another. You slightly smiled at the thought, snuggling into Suna even more. "You okay? You keep moving a lot." Suna looked at you.

"It's just I enjoy spending time with you, I guess." You looked at him as you sat up on your knees. "You guess?" Suna raised a brow, trying to tease you. "I do enjoy spending time with you, especially when it's just us." You shrugged. 

Suna grabbed your waist, guiding you to straddle him. You threw your leg over his waist and placed your hands on his chest while you looked down at him. "I like spending time with you too." His hands gripped around your forearms, slowly lowering you towards him. You both gave each other a smile before Suna cupped your face and placed a slow passionate kiss on your lips. You kissed him back, deepening the kiss even more.

You both pulled away before you rested your head on Suna's shoulder. His arms hugged your waist, pulling your closer towards him. "I have one request for you though." You sat upright again. "What is it?" Suna furrowed his brows. You reached over and grabbed his phone, unlocking it. "Block Eliza and Anna."

Suna slowly grabbed the phone from your hand. "Bet." He he said with confidence. You watched as he clicked on each of their contacts, pressing the 'block this caller' button. "Are you one hundred percent satisfied now?" Suna looked at you. "No, you still owe me a pair of underwear, asshole." You laughed. "I'm sorry for ripping them, but you just looked too good and I couldn't help myself." Suna said with a smug look on his face. You shook your head at him with a smile, kissing his cheek. 

"We're not even watching this movie." Suna sighed, looking over at his tv. "I know, I don't even know what's going on rn." You said while watching a fight scene happening. "It doesn't matter anyway cause I like talking with you."

"Awe playboy." You sarcastically frowned at him. "Very funny for the one who said they liked spending time with me." He playfully rolled his eyes. "I can leave right now. Steal your car and take my ass back home." You held back your laugh. Suna grabbed your waist and tossed you onto your back, making you laugh. "Your beautiful ass isn't going anywhere." He chuckled causing you both to laugh. "See? This is what I mean when I say I like your company." You looked at Suna through half lidded eyes, obviously tired.

"I know, but I think it's about that time we turn the lights off and sleep. I can tell you're tired." Suna reached over and turned the lights off before laying beside you in bed. He grabbed the blanket and placed it over the both of you as he held you in his arms. You tossed your legs over his and laid your head on his chest before you closed your eyes. "Goodnight, baby."


	24. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 24 ♱

"Baby, wake up." You groaned, turning around and prying open your eyes to see Suna lightly shaking you awake. "Let me sleep." You groaned, turning back around and throwing the blanket over your head. "No, I want you to come have breakfast with me." Suna hugged you, wrapping his arms around your waist and laying his head on your side. "Get up!" He shook you again.

"Suna!" You whined, trying to pry him off you, but your body was still too weak and tired. He didn't stop shaking you until you finally woke up, sitting up on the bed. "Morning." He smiled. "Morning." You looked at him with tired eyes, yawning. "So I was think we can get breakfast? I take you to your place so you can get ready and then we go from there?" Suna suggested.

"Is it gonna turn out like the last time we had breakfast." You raised a brow at him making Suna roll his eyes. "Stop, I already proved to you I don't like her." Suna grabbed your hand, holding it in his. "Mhm." You said in a sarcastic tone before standing to your feet. 

You already saw that Suna had his keys and phone in hand, ready to drive back to your house. "You think the others are suspicious about us?" You looked at him as you both walked down the hall. "Maybe, I don't know?" He shrugged as both of you put your shoes on and headed out the door.

He unlocked his car, both you getting in and settling yourself in the seats. You buckled your seat belt and rested your head against the window, still halfway tired. "Are you still sleepy?" Suna placed his hand on your thigh as he started the car. You didn't have any energy to talk so you just nodded, hoping that he would see you. 

You closed your eyes and just relaxed as Suna began his destination to your house. It wasn't that far, but you still enjoyed the relaxing drive either way. Plus, it was early in the morning and the streets were quiet, giving you a peace of mind. Suna got the idea that you wanted to rest and kept quiet the whole drive through. 

He already felt bad for waking you up so early even though both of you went to bed super late. "Hey, we're here." Suna shook your leg causing you to wake up from your little nap. You unbuckled your seatbelt and stepped out the car, grabbing your keys from your pocket as you waited for Suna. You reached your hand out for his and held it before you groggily walked over to your front door and unlocked it. 

"I just wanna sleep." You groaned, taking your shoes off and heading towards your bedroom to pick out some comfortable clothes. Suna followed you and sat down at the edge of your bed as you picked out some joggers and sweatshirt. You didn't feel like getting all dressed up for breakfast, plus Suna was practically wearing the same thing. "I promise when we're done eating, we can stay in bed all day." 

You nodded at him as you slipped off his shirt and shorts he gave you to wear last night. You looked down and realized you had no underwear on. "I fucking forgot you ripped them." You said nearly laughing, grabbing a pair from your drawer. "It's nothing I haven't seen before anyway." Suna laughed with you.

You slipped on your underwear and joggers and threw your sweatshirt on. "I need to fix up my hair and brush my teeth, I'll be back." You walked over to the bathroom and flicked the light on, grabbing your toothbrush and the toothpaste. You turned the sink on and rinsed your brush under water before you began to brush your teeth and tongue thoroughly.

You rinsed out your mouth and put away your toothbrush before you began to fix up your hair. You heard Suna's footsteps approaching the bathroom, seeing him come into view in the mirror. "I told you I'll be back." You laughed. "I was getting bored." Suna wrapped his arms around your waist, hugging you from behind.

"I'm all set." You sighed in relief, turning to look at Suna. You placed a slow and soft kiss on his lips and hugged him back. "I can tell you're still tired." You smiled at him. "Yeah and hungry, so hurry up and get your beautiful ass in the car." Suna chuckled.

You laughed and turned off the light before grabbing your things from the bedroom and walking towards the door, putting on your sneakers. "Let's go."

━━━━

"Did you really have to choose the place Anna works at?" You held Suna's hand as you both walked up to the building and walked inside. "Hi welcome! How many?" The hostess welcomed you both. "Two." Suna answered. "Alright follow me this way." She grabbed two menus and began walking through the restaurant. You both followed her towards a booth at the back of the restaurant. "Here are your menu's and a waitress will be with you shortly." She smiled before walking away.

"What if Anna's working today?" You spoke without looking at Suna, picking up the menu and looking through it. "So? She's not our problem no more." Suna shrugged, also picking up the menu. "Hi, I'm your waitress—oh hi again, Suna." You rolled your eyes seeing Anna standing in front of the table. "Yeah hi, let me get—"

"Waffles with bacon and eggs and with extra blueberries."Anna smiled, taking out her pen. "No, I just want the breakfast sandwich." He sarcastically smiled at her. "Oh." She quickly looked at him, scratching out what she previously had on her paper. "I'll actually have the waffles, bacon and eggs with extra blueberries." You smiled at her, closing the menu. 

"Oh, alright. Drinks?" She looked at the both of you. "We'll both take orange juice, thanks." Suna grabbed your menu and placed it on his, handing them to Anna. "I'll have your drinks out shortly." She cleared her throat, walking off.

"Do you think she knows?"


	25. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 25 ♱

"Do you think she knows?" You leaned over the table, looking at Suna. "Of course she knows about the picture." He scoffed. "No not that. Do you think she knows it was me? It's kind of obvious at this point." You grew worried, leaning back into your seat as you looked around the restaurant. "I don't know." He shrugged.

You let out a worried sigh. If Anna was smart enough to put the pieces together, she definitely knows it was you in the picture that Suna sent. The weird thing was, she was acting like she didn't know about the picture, so maybe she didn't want to say anything while you were around. You had a plan. "Hey, I'm going to use the bathroom really quick." You told Suna, standing up from your seat. "Don't be long."

You smiled at him, seeing Anna walking towards the table. You hurried around the corner, not actually needing to use the bathroom but you wanted to know if Anna would ask Suna about the picture without you there. "Here's you drinks." She placed the cups of orange juice in their designated spots before looking at Suna. "Hey, can I ask you something?" 

Suna looked up from his phone and nodded at her. It was happening, finally. "About the picture, did you mean to send that to me? Also, did you really mean what you said over the phone?" She rocked back and forth on her heels as Suna took a sip of his drink. "Yes and yes." He answered. "Why?" She asked, looking confused. "Because my girl doesn't like you."

"Your girl?" Anna furrowed her brows. You decided to walk back to the table, seeing Suna look at you. Anna turned and saw you, immediately shutting her mouth. You cleared your throat and sat back down at the table, taking a sip of your juice. "Yes, my girl. She thinks you're too friends which you are." Suna tilted his head at her. "But you're hanging out with y/n, having breakfast with her. Is that not friendly?

"My girlfriend knows y/n, they're best friends." Suna lied, smiling up at Anna. "So you're saying we can't hang out like we did when we were dating?" Anna looked sort of upset, seeing her hands were clenching and her face was slightly red. "Why the hell would I do that?" 

"Whatever, Suna." She turned around and began walking back towards the kitchen of the restaurant. "Suna has a girlfriend? And I'm her best friend? What a story." You joked, slightly laughing at him. "Shut up." He laughed, kicking your foot under the table. 

"Hey!" You kicked him back. "Here's your food." Anna stood in front of the table, placing your food down on the table. "Thank you." You looked at her. Grabbing your fork. "So Suna, how come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend? You hung out with for two weeks and never mentioned her or even showed me a picture of her." 

You looked at Anna and then at Suna who was clearly annoyed. "He doesn't have to tell you everything and don't you have a job to do, leave us alone." You said in an annoyed tone making Anna look at you with a disgusted face. "I wasn't talking to you." She spat back. "Well you're talking to me now, so what's up?" You put your fork down and stood to your feet, staring straight at her. "Y/n." 

Suna stood up and grabbed your wrist, sitting you back down in your seat. Anna huffed and walked away, leaving your sight. "Bitch." You groaned in annoyance. "Baby, don't let her work you up." Suna grabbed your hand, caressing his thumbs over your knuckles. "No cause she really thinks she's hot shit just because she dated you. Annoying as hell." You rolled your eyes.

"Beautiful, look at me," you slowly looked up at Suna. "How about we finish this food and go back to your place, okay?" He suggested. You nodded at him with a small smile before he let go of your hand in order for the both of you to begin eating.

━━━━

"I'm stuffed." You held your stomach as you head rested again the seat of the car. Suna laughed at you, seeing how tired and worn out you looked. "Put your seatbelt on." He demanded. You groaned as you lazily reached for the seatbelt and brought it over your body, clicking it into place. "Thank you for the food, but you know you don't always have to pay for me, right?" You smiled at him. "I'm paying all the time and I don't wanna hear it." Suna started the car, pulling out the parking lot.

Suna held your hand in his as he drove with the other one. You were still extremely tired from this morning and the food wasn't helping you fight it. You closed your eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep as Suna continued to drive back to your house. "Hey." Suna whispered.

"Hm?" You slowly opened your eyes and saw Suna smiling at you. "We'll be home soon, just stay awake for a bit longer." He squeezed your hand before he began to drive as the stoplight turned green. "I'll try." You took a deep breath in, turning to look out the window and watch the building quickly pass by you while Suna drove. 

You could already tell you were close to your house by looking at your surrounding, finding them extremely familiar as always. The car came to a stop, seeing you were in front of your house. You unbuckled your seatbelt and stepped out the car, closing the door behind you while pulling out your keys.

Suna shortly trailed behind you while you opened the door and stepped inside, taking your shoes off and jacket off. Suna did the same, shutting the door behind him and locking it. "We can finally go back to sleep now." He grabbed your hand, leading you towards the bedroom. 

You both got into bed, laying your head in the crook of his neck while your leg was thrown over his. Suna hugged your waist and rubbed your back while fixing the blanket you two were sharing. "You looked so tired." He chuckled. "I am. Now let me sleep." You closed your eyes and threw your arm over his chest, slowly breathing in order to relax yourself. Suna placed a quick kiss on your cheek as he held you in his arms.


	26. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 26 ♱

"Suna!" You called out, walking into the kitchen. "Hm?" He looked up from his phone while sitting at your kitchen table. You just walked up to him and sat down on his lap, throwing your arms around his neck while he just scrolled through his phone. "What?" He laughed. "Nothing, I just wanted a hug." 

It's been about a week since the whole thing with Anna went down. She didn't try to reach out to Suna or to you. Suna went to work at the strip club every few days and just either came back to your house or called you after he was done with his shift. Everything was going normal for the both of you. 

"Hey, so I found the same pair of underwear that I ripped at the mall." Suna chuckled, holding up his phone. "Oh, really?" You grabbed his phone, seeing it was the exact same pair. "Nice job." You smiled and placed his phone on the table. "I'm going to take you to the mall and we're gonna go shopping, but only for you." 

Suna grabbed your waist and stood you up to your feet before standing up himself. "You must really want something from me." You placed your hand on your hip and looked straight at him. "Well you did promise that you'd give me head," Suna leaned in and placed a soft kiss on your lips before pulling away, "but I also want to see how good you look in lingerie."

You playfully rolled your at him, walking towards the door and putting your shoes on. Suna did the same and grabbed his keys from his pocket, unlocking the car. You opened the door and got in, Suna opened the drivers door as you closed yours. "Are you really going to pay for everything?" You raised a brow art him. 

"Well I'm gonna end up ripping it off you anyway, I wouldn't want you to waste your money." Suna grabbed your chin, caressing his thumb over your bottom lip before he started the car and began driving. "Playboy." You muttered under your breath.

━━━━

"This one's cute." You held up a gray lingerie set to your body while standing in front of the mirror. "It is." Suna whispered in your ear as he stood behind you. "Should I get it?" You turned bro look at him. "You look good in anything, plus I'm paying for it." He kissed your cheek. "I don't want you to spend all your money though." You frowned.

"Baby, it's fine." He chuckled, grabbing the set from you and holding it in with the three others he had in his hand. "I'm only getting one more." You held up your finger and raised your brows at him. "Get black, I think it suits you." He pointed at a set across the store. 

You tilted your head before walking up to it and looking at the sizes they had. It was a cute piece, but you weren't sure if the design was for you. "I don't really like the design." You scrunched up your nose, running your hands over the lace. "Hey, do you need any help over here?"

You and Suna looked to see an employee walking over and smiling at you guys. "We're fine." You nodded. "Wow, that's a lot of lingerie! Who's paying?" She exchanged looks between the both of you. "I am." Suna answered blankly. "You're such a nice boyfriend!" She chuckled. "Yeah, he is." You laughed, stepping beside Suna and grabbing his free hand. 

The employee looked at you, her cheerful expression fading. "Let me know if you need anything." She walked off, going further into the store. "Bitches stay trying to get with you." You turned around, looking at a nice red set. "Stop." Suna laughed, snaking his arm around your waist and pulling your close to him. "I think you should get that one." 

"Yeah, I was thinking the same." You searched through the rack and grabbed your size, Suna taking it from your hands as the both of you walked up towards the register. The cashier scanned everything, her eyes widening at the total. "You don't even have to tell me the price, just take my card." Suna chuckled, sliding his card across the counter. The cashier just shrugged and took it before handing it back to him. She bagged everything nicely and handed to you. "Have a nice day!" She smiled. "You too!" 

━━━━

"Which one should I try on first?" You asked, holding up the pieces. Suna sat on the edge of your bed, inspecting them. "They gray one." He nodded. "Okay." You placed the others back in the bag before walking out the room and heading towards the bathroom. 

You locked the door and slipped off your clothes, making sure the lingerie fit you as you put it on. You looked on the mirror seeing how the fabric left little to the imagination. Your ass and tits were practically out in the open, now you knew why Suna chose this one. You didn't mind though, you liked the way it hugged and framed your body.

With a small smile, you stepped out the bathroom and slowly walked back towards the bedroom, standing in the doorway with your hands behind you back. "So, what do you think?" 

Suna just stared at you with a smirk across his face. "Turn around for me, slowly." He demanded. You turned around, giving Suna a full view of everything. "Fuck," Suna spoke under his breath, "come here." He motioned for you. You walked over to him, his hands reaching out and grabbing onto your waist as he made you straddle his lap. His hand began moving from your waist down to your ass while he looked up at you.

You placed your lips on his, kissing him slowly and deeply. His hands lightly squeezed your ass, lifting you up off his lap a little bit. You pulled away with a smile and wrapped your arms around his neck. "I'm guessing you like it?"

"Of course I do," Suna kissed your neck, slightly nibbling at it. "Beautiful?" Suna mumbled against your skin. "Yeah?" You ran your fingers through his hair. "Let me fuck you."


	27. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 27 ♱

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:  
Smut 

"Let me fuck you." Suna looked at you with lust filled eyes as his hands continued to caress your bare skin. A small smile grew across your face as placed small and light kisses along your skin. "I didn't even get to try on the other sets yet." You chuckled, still running your hands through his hair. "I know but you just look too fucking good right now." 

You smirked to yourself before getting off his lap and standing in front of him. "Where are you going?" He asked, grabbing your hand and interlocking your fingers with his. "A deal is a deal baby." You smirked before leaning down and placing a slow kiss on his lips as your free hand traveled down his chest. 

You pulled away from the kiss as began lowering yourself and getting on your knees in front of Suna. You bit your lip as you began to undo Suna's jeans, slowly pulling them down along with his boxers. He was already slightly hard but not fully.

You grabbed the base of his dick, slowly jerking him off while staring up at him. Suna let out a soft and blissful sigh as he looked at you. He brought his hand up to your face, cupping your cheek while caressing it with his thumb. 

You gave him a soft smile before sticking out your tongue and swirling it around his tip. Suna let out a soft grunt as he continued to caress your face and stare down at you. Your lips wrapped around his dick as you lowered your head, bobbing it up and down as continued to jerk him off. 

Suna thrusted his hips and pushed your head down further causing you to gag. "Fuck." He threw his head back at the feeling of fucking your throat. Spit began to pool at the corners of your mouth and on to your chin. Suna let you come up for air, smirking at the sight of tears and drool on your face. "You look so pretty with you mouth full." Suna chuckled, wiping a tear away from your cheek.

Your hand wrapped around his dick again, pumping him faster this time. "Oh fuck baby." Suna breathlessly spoke. You lowered your head, wrapping your mouth around his dick. "Slow down—ah!" Suna moaned loudly, his hips unexpectedly bucking up into your mouth.

You ignored Suna and continued to do what you were doing, your confidence growing hearing his moans fill the room. "Fuck. Stop!" Suna lifted your head. "You're already gonna make me cum," He chuckled, looking at you, "Come here." 

You stood to your feet and stood in front of Suna as he tried to catch his breath. You slipped off your gray lace underwear as your free hand reached for his shoulders and pushed him back on the bed. You straddled him as you leaned in closer towards him. "What're you doing? Baby, I'm still sens—mmph!"

You placed a sloppy kiss on Suna's lips while you began to grind your hips against his. Suna moaned into the kiss feeling the friction between you two and how sensitive he was. Unexpectedly, Suna positioned himself against you and thrusted his hips into yourself

A loud moan escaped your lips as you took in how quickly he entered inside of you. "Awe baby, did you think you could really try and dom me?" Suna wrapped a hand around your throat, squeezing it as he slowly moved his hips. Blissful sighs escaped your lips, feeling him brush up against your g-spot. "You don't get to cum on my cock yet." Suna quickly pulled out of you before flipping you over onto your back.

His body hovered over yours, his hands making their way to your breasts and fondling them through the lingerie. Suna gripped the fabric before pulling it and ripping it in one go. You let out a small gasp seeing the destroyed lace in his hands. "I told you I'd rip it off you." Suna tossed it onto the floor before leaning into the crook of your neck, licking and nibbling at it.

A soft whimper escaped your lips as Suna found your sweet spot. He lowered himself, placing gentle and small kissed down your torso while his hands caressed your skin. "Just look at how wet you are for me," He bit his lip as he brought his hand your pussy, "You're practically leaking."

His thumb circled your clit, waves of pleasure sending throughout your body. "Ah shit." You threw your head back into the pillow while your hand gripped the sheets. "Want me to fuck you, huh?" Suna spoke in a teasing tone. “Yes please.” You begged while looking into Suna’s eyes.

He sat straight up and grabbed your legs, slowly pushing them back as he leaned in towards you. “You’re my little slut. Do you understand?” Suna whispered in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. 

“Oh fuck.” Suna moaned into your ear as he slowly entered inside of you. Your arms wrapped around his neck, feeling him slightly stretch you out while he began thrusting his hips. He pace began to pick up with each second passing, his free hand still holding your leg back. 

Whimpers and moans fell past your lips as that familiar feeling of his brushing against your cervix hit again. “Oh my god!” You moaned into his ear as your eyes began to roll back from the pleasure you were feelings. “You’re taking me so well, beautiful.” You could hear the smirk in his voice before he placed a small kiss on your neck again. 

Your nails dragged along his back, marking his skin. “Baby.” Suna moaned, his hand gripping your thigh even tighter. You moans grew louder as the pleasure began to build up. “I’m gonna cum!” You said through your whimpers. Your legs began to shake and your whole body began to quiver as you rode out your high. 

Suna quickly thrusted into you, low grunts and moans leaving his lips before he sat up and pulled out. He threw his head back as his chest heaved up and down while he slowly jerked himself off, cumming onto your stomach. “Shit.” Suna panted, looking down at you. 

He stepped off the bed, grabbing a rag off your dresser and wiping your stomach off and cleaning himself. “Thank you.” You smiled at him as he crawled in bed beside you. “I love hearing your moans when your cumming.” Suna chuckled, bringing you closer to him. “Yeah? Well the same goes for you.” You smiled at him before kissing him passionately and slowly. 

Suna wrapped his arm around your waist, bringing you even closer and deepening the kiss. You both pulled away with the smile. “I’m pretty sure you left scratches on my back.” He spoke as he traced small circles on your skin and bringing your leg over his. “Sorry.” You laughed, laying your head on his chest and resting your eyes. “Don’t worry about it baby.”


	28. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 28 ♱

"What's going on between you and Suna?" Haru asked as he sat down next to you on the couch. You looked up from your phone with a raised brow. "What do you mean?" You asked him. Haru chuckled, slightly pushing your shoulder. "Don't play dumb. You guys have been hanging out a lot lately." Haru smirked before taking a bit of his sandwich.

"Yeah, so?" You shrugged. "Bitch be honest with me, do you have feelings for him?" Haru sighed as he tilted his head. You stayed silent, avoiding the question even though you knew the answer. Was it wrong for you to feel this way? You guys always act like your dating so why should you be scared that you have feelings? 

"Hello, are you gonna answer me?" Haru waved his hand in front of your face, waiting for you to answer. "I guess, but I don't want to tell him." You groaned, throwing your head back. "Why the hell not?" Haru asked in a slightly higher tone. "I don't know if he feels the same. You and I both know he's a big time player."

Haru took a second and nodded at you, agreeing with your statement. "But," Haru started, "has he been acting sus lastely? He bought you all this lingerie, let you stay at his house. It's obvious he likes you." Haru spoke. Maybe he was right about Suna liking you, but if he did feel the same way...Anna and Eliza are still a problem. 

Since Eliza previously worked with Suna, she could spill shit about him. Maybe even show proof of it. Then Anna would probably bitch and annoy Suna about lying to her and all that. Were you really up for it? 

If word gets out about what Suna does for a living he could possibly be kicked out of college and his friends may look at him differently. "I'm worried about Eliza and Anna. They could talk a lot of shit about ya know—"

"His job?" Haru asked. You nodded at him, looking down at your hands. "Babes, no one else has to know you two are dating. Just make it official between the both of you." Haru smiled. He was right. Why didn't you think about it that way? It seems that your past relationships were always public so it never occurred to you that way. 

"Should I tell him tonight?" You asked in a shaky voice. "Yes, in person." Haru said before taking another bite of his sandwich. "Okay, okay, I'm going over his house tonight so I'll do it then. If anything goes wrong I'm calling your ass to pick me up."

"I'll be sure to check my phone every minute." Haru laughed causing you to slightly chuckle, relieving some of the anxiousness that you were feelings. This whole things could go very good or very bad, no in between.

━━━━

You nervously exhaled as you put on your shoes, seeing Suna was waiting in his car outside your house. You were nervous to talk to him about your feelings for him, you didn't know how he would react.

For all you know he could be playing you and just trying to bribe you for sex, but you were hoping that wasn't the case. You made sure had your belongings before walking out the door, locking it behind you. You felt weak in your knees as you walked towards Suna's car. 

You opened the door, sitting down in the passenger seat and shutting the door. "Hey." You smiled at him, leaning over and kissing him on his cheek. "Hi." He smiled back. You didn't want to seem like you were nervous or awkward about anything, so you just stayed silent as Suna began to drive. 

You cleared your throat, putting on your seatbelt and looking at your phone. Haru texted you, wishing you luck on your confession to Suna. "Hey, you alright?" Suna glanced at you, rubbing your thigh. You quickly shut your phone off and looked at him, quickly nodding. "Alright."

Most of the drive stayed silent with only you resting your chin in your hand as you stared out the window, looking at the city lights while Suna drove. "How was work today?" You looked at him, pursing your lips. "It was actually pretty good today." He nodded, taking a deep breath in. "What are you gonna do about your other job?" You curiously asked. 

"Not sure. Maybe I'll just start like a cam boy type of thing or just make videos of me jerking off." Suna laughed. You laughed with him, finding it funny that he found humor in his porn job. "Even though your laughing, I know you're not joking." 

"You're damn right. I need to make this money somehow." He smiled at you while pulling into his driveway. You unbuckled your seatbelt, stepping out the car while Suna did the same. You shut the door behind you as you began to walk up the steps, Suna following behind you shortly. 

He opened the door, letting you in first. "Thank you." You said while taking off your shoes and jacket. "Why do you seem nervous?" Suna looked at you with a confused expression before cupping your face in his hands and caressing your cheeks with his thumbs. 

"I'm not nervous." You laughed, trying to play it off so he would leave you alone. "Okay, I'll be back I need to use the bathroom." He walked off. You made your way down the hall to his room and opened the door, immediately jumping on his bed and laying down. 

You groaned as you ran your hands down your face, trying to calm yourself down for a while. "You can do it. Just say it." You whispered to yourself, hearing the bathroom door open. Suna's footsteps approached the room, a smile on his face seeing you already comfortable. "You're taking up all the space." He joked, walking over to you and pushing to the other side. "No I'm not, asshat." You pushed him back.

"Yes you are." He glared at you. You immediately sat up seeing he was reaching his hands out to tickle you. "Suna, stop!" You laughed, moving away from him. "What's wrong baby?" He innocently asked. "Suna." You warned him. "What?" He tilted his head with a smirk before quickly grabbing your waist and tickling you.

You erupted into a fit of laughter, trying to pry his hands off of you. Your feet kicked in the air as you struggled to make your way out of his grip. "Stop!" You laughed, finally able to push him off of you. 

Suna laughed with you, leaning back on the bed while he stared at you. You grew nervous as he continued to look at you. "What?" You asked. "You have a really pretty smile." He sat himself back up, never breaking eye contact with you.

"Thank you." You took a deep breath, wondering if now was a good time to tell him. You fidgeted with your fingers, hoping Suna wouldn't notice, but it was definitely noticeable. "What's wrong? You've been acting like this ever since I picked you up." He moved closer to you, furrowing his brows. 

You looked away from his and cleared your throat. You finally built up the courage, there was no going back now. "Suna," you looked at him, "I have feelings for you."


	29. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 29 ♱

"I like you." You said, looking straight into his eyes. Suna stared back at you for a few seconds before looking away. You immediately just regretted everything that came out your mouth. You looked away from him and took a deep breath. "You know what? I'm sorry for even saying anything." You nervously laughed, getting up off the bed.

You ran your hands down your face as you walked towards his bed room door only to feel a slight tug on your arm. You looked back and saw him standing there only a few inches away from you. "Y/n, I have feelings for you too." He softy spoke.

You eyes slightly widened. "You're not saying that to fuck with me, right?" You smiled. "No I'm not." Suna chuckled, pulling you closer towards him. "Like you're being serious right now?" You looked at him, still unsure if he was actually telling you the truth. "Yes!" Suna laughed, pulling you in for a kiss. You kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck while his hand rested on your lower back.

You pulled away and looked at him. "This feels sort of awkward now." You laughed. "How about I make it less awkward?" Suna suggested, bringing your hand into his and interlocking your fingers. "How?" You asked in confusion.

Suna sat himself at the foot of the bed while still holding your hand. You stood in between his legs while your hand ran through his hair. Suna just looked up at you, admiring your features and holding you close to him. He didn't think you'd be the first to confess, he was actually quite surprised.

He didn't think you'd feel the same hence why he didn't say anything in the first place. He first started to feel it after the first night he spent at your house. Thinking it was just gonna go away, he brushed it off and continued to be around and mess around with you. He realized it just wasn't some little crush when he saw you kiss Aran.

The jealousy he felt raged through him even when he kept a calm demeanor. Now, knowing that you feel the same way about him felt like a weight lifted off his chest. "Baby?" 

"Hm?" You looked at him to already find that he was staring at you. "Be mine, officially?" His free arm hugged your waist tighter. A huge and goofy smile spread across your face as you nodded. "Yeah, I guess." You jokingly said and rolled your eyes. "Stop, I'm being serious." Suna slightly laughed. "I'll be your girl." You smiled at him.

Unexpectedly, the doorbell rang causing you both to break out of the little moment you were having together. "Who the fuck is that?" Suna furrowed his eyebrows before standing up to his feet and walking over to the door. You followed behind him since you were curious who it was. "Is it one of your friends?" You looked at him.

"I'm not sure. None of them said they were stopping by. He shrugged before he unlocked the door. You leaned again the wall, waiting to see whoever was waiting there. Long and behold, it was Anna. "Suna—oh, y/n." She smiled at you. "Anna." You blankly said. 

"Suna I wanted to talk to you. I tried calling and texting yesterday but you blocked me and I couldn't get ahold of you." She looked at him, fidgeting with her hands. "About what?" Suna leaned against the door, letting out a heavy sigh. "Us. We've always been close, but now you've been acting different lately." 

"Here we go again." You mumbled under your breath, folding your arms across your chest as you patiently waited for Suna to say something back to her. "Close? Anna you left for two years and we broke up. That's not close." Suna argued. "Well it seemed like we were getting close and then after the party, you switched up. You sent me that picture and said some nasty things over the phone. And then at the diner, you told me you had a girlfriend which is why you stopped talking to me." 

"Because my girl does not like you! What don't your understand?" Suna was clearly frustrated at her. "I still love you, that's why!" She yelled with no hesitation. You stood straight up and eyed Anna, walking over towards the door. "I think you should leave, right now." You glared at her. "This is none of your business. What are you doing here anyway?" 

"Working on a school project, mind your business." You stated, never breaking eye contact with her. Suna grabbed your shoulder and pulled you back away from her. "Anna, you're the one that broke up with me. I lost feelings and that's the end of that. I just don't like you anymore." 

"I shouldn't have broken up with you, I regret it. Is there any way we could at least stay friends?" She pleaded, almost as if she was ready to cry. "I'm sorry Anna, but no." Suna shook his head, looking at her. "You're telling me you don't at least feel a little bit of a connection?" 

Suna sighed and held his head in his hands. "No, Anna. Just drop it, okay?" Suna took a deep breath in before exhaling. "Is it Eliza?" Anna asked. You both looked at her as if she was out of her mind. "No!" Suna said in a disgusted tone. "Then who is it? I wanna know." 

"Anna leave." You looked at her. She looked away from Suna and back at you. "Don't worry, I'll find out myself." She sarcastically smiled before turning around and walking off. Suna shut the door and quickly locked it. "Fucks sake." He groaned. You walked over to him, wrapping your arms around his waist and hugging him. "Your ex still loves you, funny." You scoffed. 

"Even after two years. I still don't know why or how." Suna looked at you, looking lost and annoyed at the same time. "It doesn't matter now. She's the one who made that decision." You shrugged, not caring about her regrets towards Suna. "My point, exactly. At least I got you." 

"Next time I'm just gonna rock her shit." You laughed. "Why?" Suna laughed. "Cause she's pissing me off." You laughed with him before resting your head on his shoulder. "Wanna go get ice cream?" Suna asked, rubbing your back. "Yeah, sounds fun."


	30. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 30 ♱

"Haru, I'm just walking to his house right now. Yeah, I'll be over later to help study. Love you, bye." You hung up the phone, continuing to walk down the street that Suna lived on. You stuffed your hands into your pockets, his house coming into view.

Relief washed over you, finally knowing that you'd be able to rest after walking here. You walked up the stairs and down the pathway, knocking on the door. From the other side, you heard the door being unlocked before opening up. "Hi, baby." Suna hugged you tightly, kissing your lips. "Hi." You smiled at him.

You stepped inside, taking your shoes off while Suna took your jacket and placed it on a hook to hang. "I haven't seen you in like a week." He complained, hugging you again. "I know, I was just busy with school and you were also busy with work." You hugged him back. "Yeah I know, school is kicking my ass too. Stupid ass professor graded my test wrong." He rolled his eyes. 

"About your job, did you figure out what you're gonna do yet?" You asked while walking to the kitchen. "I told you, either cam boy or videos of me jerking off." He shrugged, sitting at the table while you searched his cabinets for some snacks. "So an only fans?" You asked him. "Yeah." He nodded.

"What did the porn industry say about the Eliza situation and you quitting with them?" You grabbed a bag of chips and set them down on the counter, closing the cabinet. "They tried to get all in my business about it, but I just said I didn't want to work with her anymore. They tried suggesting another girl but obviously I turned that shit down and quit."

"You better turn that shit down." You said in a serious tone. Suna smiled at you, his head resting in the palm of his hand while he looked at you eating. "When do you plan on making a video?" You walked over to him, standing beside the table. "Tonight."

You looked at him and raised a brow. "I'm gonna be here tonight, I'm staying over." You told him. "I know. I was just gonna do a quick video of me and post it. It'll only take like fifteen minutes." Suna informed you. "I'm just gonna be sitting there, hearing you moan. Do you know how awkward that is?" 

Suna laughed you, gently grabbing your wrist and bringing you closer to him. "It's not like you've never heard it before." He looked up at you. "Yeah, but usually I'm the one making you moan." You said with a smug look on your face. A small smirk grew across his face, before he pulled you onto his lap. He grabbed the bag of chips from your hand and put them down on the table. "I was eating those." 

"You're being a little smart ass." Suna glared at you. "No, I'm just being honest with you." You stared back at him. "Yeah, whatever." He joked before pulling you in for a small kiss. 

"Where do you plan on doing your video anyway? All you equipment is in your room." You curiously asked, wondering how this whole thing was going to play out. "Not anymore, I moved all of it into a spare room I had." He pointed to a door that was in the hallway across from the bathroom. You hummed in response. "Do you not think it'll be awkward?" You scrunched up your face. "For you? Yes. For me? No."

You groaned in annoyance, grabbing the bag of chips and eating them again. "If you want, you can always come and help me. That way it'll be less awkward." Suna gently grabbed your chin and forced you to look at him. "No way, I'm not putting my face on camera." You shook your head no, getting up off his lap. 

"That's fine," Suna stood to his feet, stretching, "I have go and set everything up." He kissed your cheek before he started to walk off. "Wait, you're gonna do it right now!?" You said in a surprised tone. Suna turned around and looked at you. "Yeah. Is there something wrong?" He asked. "No, I'll just be in the room with my headphones." You shook your head. 

"Okay, then I'll see you in fifteen minutes." He smiled at you, walking off again and into the room. He shut the door behind him, leaving you in complete silence. You took one last chip from the bag before rolling them up and placing them back in the cabinet. You walked to the fridge and opened it, searching for something nice and cold to drink.

Not even two minutes went by until you heard quiet moans and whimpers coming from the room. You slightly cringed and quickly grabbed some juice out the fridge and closed it, trying to hurry and get to his room. 

While you were walking by the moans grew louder. It was like Suna wasn't even trying to be quiet. "Oh, y/n." Suna breathed out. Your eyes widened and immediately walked into his room, shutting the door. You couldn't get over the fact how weird it was being in this position, but you were also thinking about how he was thinking about you to make himself cum. You felt turned on. 

You just decided to ignore it and put your headphones in, waiting for the fifteen minutes to pass by.


	31. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 31 ♱

𝑾𝑨𝑹𝑵𝑰𝑵𝑮:  
Smut 

You scrolled through your phone while listening to music, waiting for Suna to finish his video. You looked at the time realizing fifteen minutes already went by but Suna didn't come into the room yet. You took out one of your headphones and heard nothing but silence in the house. 

You scrunched up your face in confusion and put your phone down, getting up from the bed. You grew curious since you didn't hear Suna, so you decided to see if he was okay. You opened the bed room door and walked a little down the hall to where Suna was recording. Putting your ear up to the door, you didn't hear anything. "Suna?" You called out, opening the door.

To your surprise, it was actually unlocked. You stepped into the room seeing Suna sitting back in his chair, completely naked. Your eyes widened noticing he was still jerking himself off. How come he stopped moaning though? "I'm sorry!" You turned your back towards him. "I was hoping you'd grow suspicious and come in." He chuckled, trying to hold back his moans. 

"You're an ass! Are you still recording?" You asked. "Mhm." Suna answered. You sighed and turned back around towards him, not looking at what he was doing. "This is weird." You stated before turning back around to walk out the room. "Where are you going baby? Help me finish, please." 

You turned to look at him, with a slightly surprised expression. "What do I get out of it?" You closed the door behind you. "I'll take you out a nice date and you can order whatever you like, then I'll fuck you senseless for hours." Suna smirked.

You began undressing yourself, Suna staring at you through half lidded eyes while he slowly jerked himself off to you. "Fuck baby." Suna threw his head back. You walked over, getting on your knees in front of him. You rested your hands on top of his thighs before looking at the camera. "Your ass better blur out my face and my name. I heard you earlier." You looked at him. "I will, I will." He chuckled.

You replaced Suna's hand with your own, slowly jerking him off as you kissed the tip of his dick. Suna cupped your face, caressing your cheek with the pad of him thumb as you both looked at each other. "You look so pretty, baby." Suna smiled.

You ran your tongue along the base, making Suna shudder under your touch. Suna slowly slid into your mouth as you stuck out your tongue. "Oh fuck." He moaned as you began to move your head up and down. He rested his hand on top of your head, pushing it down lower until he reached the back of your throat. 

You let out a small gag, before Suna allowed you to breathe again. "Were you edging yourself this whole time?" You asked with a smirk on your face. Suna nodded at you before you wrapped your mouth around him again, taking him all the way down your throat. Tears brimmed your eyes and saliva began to dripple onto your bare chest. "You're such a messy little slut."

You lifted your head, allowing yourself to breathe again. Your hand jerked Suna off, making little whimpers and moans escape his lips. "You're gonna make me cum." He moaned, his breathing getting heavier. You smiled at him, opening your mouth and sticking your tongue out, feeing him twitch in your hand. 

"Fuck!" Suna grunted as he came at your tongue. You wrapped your mouth around the head of his dick making sure to get every last drop. "Come here." Suna panted. You stood to your feet and leaned over, placing a slow and sloppy kiss on his lips. 

Suna stopped the camera and gave you small smile. "You satisfied?" You asked him, running your hand down his chest. "No." He bluntly answered. "How come?" You frowned. "Because I haven't tasted you yet. So, you know what I want you to do?" Suna grabbed your face and brought your closer to him. 

"Take your beautiful ass to the kitchen and be ready for me on the table." He demanded. You nodded at him, quickly walking past him and out the room, shutting the door behind you. You hesitantly walked into the kitchen, climbing onto the kitchen table and spreading your legs. 

Your heart pounded in your chest, seeing the door to the room open. Suna looked at with devilish eyes, almost like he was going to eat you up like his last meal. He stepped in front of you, running his hand down your torso. "Good girl." His fingers traced over your bare inner thighs, making you shudder. "Suna, what if the neighbors see?" You gave him a worried look. "Then I guess we'll have to put on a show."

He wrapped his hand around your neck, giving you one more kiss before kneeling down to his knees. He spread your legs even farther apart and put them over his shoulders. You bit your lip in anticipation while you watched him. 

Suna spread your lips apart, letting out a low groan before spitting on your clit. His mouth attached your clit, feeling his tongue graze your slit. You let out a blissful sigh, watching him eat you out turned you on even more. He tongue repeatedly flicked and curl circled your clit, making you toss your head back. Your fingers gripped onto his hair, tugging at it while he stared up at you.

"Ah!" Suna slipped in two fingers, pumping them in out of you as they hit your g-spot making your mind even more cloudy than it already was. "I'm gonna cum!" You breathlessly moaned as you legs began to shake. Suna gripped onto them tighter as he watched you cum on his tongue. You didn't know why or how, but he knew how to make you quickly cum with his tongue. 

Suna stood to his feet, staring down at you as he licked his fingers. "I hope you know we aren't done." Suna gave you seductive look. "But we both came." You gave him a worried look. Suna hovered over yoy and leaned into your ear. "You have to cum on my dick in order for me to be finished with you." He pushed you down onto the table so that you were laying on your back.

He grabbed your legs, spreading both of them as he watched your pussy wrap around him. "Suna." You moaned, feeling him stretch you out. Suna began moving his hips, picking up the pace. "Taking me like such a good little slut." He wrapped his hand around your throat, squeezing it. 

Your eyes rolled back, feeling him graze over your g-spot. He pushed your legs back farther, allowing him to go deeper. "You feel so good!" You cried out. He thrusted into you harder, making your small whimpers into moans. The pleasure completely took over your mind, making your body tremble and quiver as Suna continued to fuck you. It was too much to handle. "I'm too sensitive, slow down." You looked at him. 

"Too bad, baby. Take it." Suna demanded. You felt the pleasure build up once again, clenching around Suna. "Oh shit." Suna moaned, watching himself fuck you. Without warning, your moans filled the kitchen as you came.

Suna didn't slow down, thrusting into you even more. You felt him twitch inside of you before quickly pulled out, cumming onto your stomach. His hand slowly pumped his dick, throwing his head back and trying to catch his breath. "I can already tell I'm gonna be sore." You laughed. 

Suna shook his head with a smile as he grabbed a napkin and wiped your stomach. He threw the napkin in the trash before helping you sit up. "Can you walk?" He asked, watching you get off the table. You legs were a little wobbly, Suna instantly grabbing you so you wouldn't fall. "Help me walk since you did this." 

Suna wrapped his arm around your waist, helping you to the room. He pushed open the door and laid helped you lay on the bed before he laid next to you. With a sigh, you climbed on top of him and rested your head in the crook of his neck. Suna traced small patterns on your back, kissing the top of your head. "Keeping that promise, right?" You asked him. "Of course, only if you could handle me fucking you for that long." 

"I can!" You retorted. "You sure? You're a mess right now and only came twice." He laughed. "Shush!" You laughed with him. "You're staying over, right?" He asked. You nodded your head and closed your eyes. "Good, cause I missed you."


	32. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 32 ♱

You sat on Suna's bed, your earphones plugged in and your pencil tapping away at the huge textbook sitting in front of you. You needed to study for an upcoming test in your chem class, needing to get a good grade in order to pass the class for the semester. You groaned, staring at the confusing question in the textbook. 

You reached over, grabbing your notes from your bag and looking through the certain notes you took for the section you guys were learning about. You slipped through the pages as fast as you could, hoping to quickly find what you were looking for. 

You heard a small knock on the door causing you to bring your head away from the overwhelming piles of paper and books sitting on the bed. Suna smiled at you, leaning against the door. You took your headphones out and smiled back at him. "Hi. What's up?" You ask him, trying to gather your papers together. "I was just coming in here to check up on you. How's your work?" He huffed, sitting on the small corner of the bed.

He reached out, grabbing your notes from your hand and looking through them. "You write a lot." He shook his head. "Can never be too careful." You snatched them back from his hand and looked at him. "Hey, I'm gonna be going to this house party that Osamu and Atsumu are holding. Do you wanna come?" He grabbed your hand, holding it in his as you scribbled away at your notebook. 

Your mind was completely focused on your work, not even paying attention to Suna. "Beautiful?" Suna slightly yanked on your hand to get your attention. "Oh, sorry." You chuckled. "Do you wanna come to a house party with me? It's at Osamu's house." Suna asked again. "Where even is that?" You scrunched up your face in confusion.

"It's right by the college. Close to where Haru lives actually." Suna nodded. "I'm sorry baby, but no. I'm too busy," you looked down at the piles of work in your lap, "studying." You sighed. "That's fine. Do you mind if I go?" Suna asked. "No, you can go. I'll be okay here by myself, maybe I'll order a pizza or something."

"Alright, I'll be back by eleven. Take care, baby." He kissed your forehead before getting up from the bed. "Be safe!" You called out to him. With a sigh, you looked back down at your notes and practice questions for your test. "This is so annoying!" You groaned, tossing the text book off of you and leaning back in bed. 

A break was well needed, so you decided to take one. It never hurt to give yourself some rest after literally studying all day. You grabbed your phone and clicked on YouTube, deciding to watch some videos to help you relax and calm down. You looked at the clock noticing that it was nine at night. Were you really studying for that long? Sheesh.

As you continued to watch videos, your eyes began to feel heavy. You barely could keep them open at this point. Your brain was so fried that you became physically tired. Before you knew it, you fell sound asleep.

━━━━

You prayed your eyes open, finding your phone next to your body curled up next to piles of papers. You groaned and took out your headphones, noticing you fell asleep with them in. "What time is it?" You asked yourself, reaching for your phone and turning it on. The bright screen blinded you as you struggled to read the time. It was one the morning. Suna should be home by now. 

You sat up, gathering all you notes and textbooks off the bed, putting them back in your bag. "Suna?" You called out, walking out the room and into the hallway. It was completely silent. Maybe he fell asleep in the living room. You rubbed your eyes, trying to wake yourself up. "Suna?" You turned the corner into the living room to find the couch empty.

You furrowed your eyebrows, walking to the bathroom and knocking on it. "Babe, you in there?" You asked before opening the door. He wasn't there either. You closed the bathroom door and walked back to the room, picking up your phone and immediately calling him.

The phone rang and rang, leaving you impatient. Then, it went to voicemail. "What the fuck?" You said in a confused tone, dialing his number again only to have the same outcome. You quickly called Haru, knowing he would pick up at any given time. “Hello?” He answered. “Haru, do you know where Suna could be?” You asked. “No, why?” 

“He said he was going to house party that Osamu was hosting and would be back at eleven, it’s one in the fucking morning.” You informed him, trying to not to grow angry. “So that’s what all that fucking music was. Osamu lives right by my apartment. I’ll be there to pick you up in a few.” He hung the phone. 

You nodded and threw on a pair of jeans that you brought with you just in case you needed to go anywhere while you were at Suna’s house. You picked up your phone again, this time FaceTiming Suna instead of calling. “I swear if your ass doesn’t pick up.” You said in a stern voice as the ringer continued to go off before it failed. You closed your phone and grabbed your jacket, walking towards and putting your shoes on while waiting for Haru.

A few minutes strolled by before you heard a beep outside the house, immediately opening the door and walking to the car. You quickly got in and closed the door behind you. You didn’t even need to say a word, Haru immediately began driving to Osamu’s place. “Is he not picking up his phone?” Haru asked, stepping on the gas a bit a harder. “No, and I fucking FaceTimed him too.” 

“Oh hell no.” Haru said, turning the corner to where the college was. Since he was going so fast, you were hoping he didn’t get pulled over or else it would just make your situation even more worse. “Is that Osamu’s house over there?” You pointed while Haru drove around the block. “I think. All that music is coming from there.” Haru parked on the side of the street, you springing from your seat and getting out the car, slamming the door. “Wait up!” Haru shouted, running after you.

You both walked up to the door, not even knocking or ringing the door bell. You opened in and welcomed yourself straight inside, getting a few stares here and there from random people. “There’s Kita. I’m gonna ask him where Suna is.” Haru pushed passed the groups of people and tapped Kita on the shoulder.

You could see them talking, but couldn’t make out what they were talking about. Kita pointed his finger and Haru nodded at him, walking back towards you. “Did you find out?” You asked. “Of course I did.” Haru grabbed your wrist and led you to then back of the house where there some sort of huge room which was dark with flashing LED lights and a stripper pole.

You walked in with Haru, your eyes scanning the room and immediately landing on Suna getting a lap dance by some girl who was half naked. He had a smirk on his face as his hands held onto her hips tightly. “Yo, y/n, Haru!” Atsumu shouted. “Shut the fuck up Atsumu, not now!” Haru shouted. Suna turned his head towards you, moving the girl off of him. “You motherfucker!” You screamed at Suna, walking over to him. Suna stood to his feet, looking at you. “Baby—”

“Baby!?” Atsumu, Osamu and Aran all said in unison. “Shut up!” Haru yelled. “Don’t baby me. What the fuck happened to being home by eleven, huh? You got some stripper bitch dancing on you while your girlfriend is blowing up your phone cause she’s worried sick!” You pushed him. “I swear I didn’t do anything else with her, she’s just a stripper.” Suna reached out to you, trying to grab your hand. “Excuse me, who are you calling a bitch? That’s why your man was touching all up on me!” She laughed, pushing Suna out the way and standing in front of you.

You laughed along with her before punching her right in her jaw, causing her to fall back to the floor. “Oh shit!” Haru yelled in excitement. “Stop involving yourself in business that don’t got anything to do with you.” You scoffed at her, watching as she held her jaw. “Y/n—”

“Shut the fuck up Suna,” You glared at him, “I guess I’m only good when it comes to sex, right? That’s why we started talking in the first place, remember? Just forget about me when you got bitches riding your dick over here, right?” You slightly shoved him.

Suna let out a deep aggravated breath. “She’s just a stripper, I didn’t fuck her or anything. I wasn’t going to do anything with her.” Suna looked at you, closing the space between you two. “Yeah, yeah I’ve heard all that bullshit before. Fuck off, I’m getting my things from your house and leaving! Don’t fucking text or call me.” You turned away from him, seeing that everyone was staring at you. “What?” You looked at all of them. 

“Nothing.” They said in unison. “Let’s go, bestie.” Haru grabbed your hand, leading you out the room. You both pushed past the crowds of drunk and high college students, making your way to the door. Finally, you both made it out, walking towards the car. “Just take me to get my things and bring me home.”


	33. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 33 ♱

You walked your classroom, slinging your book bag over your shoulder after a long session of just hearing the professor talk your ear off like no tomorrow. You also took you chem test today. Hopefully after that studying and practice questions you got a good grade. It felt like you did okay anyway, but you were still somewhat worried. Haru wasn't able to come to school today cause he was feeling a little sick which bummed you out considering he's like your only friend.

You walked down the hall towards the cafe, seeing that Atsumu, Osamu, Aran, and Kita where all sitting outside of it but Suna was nowhere to be seen. It's been exactly a week since the whole situation happened between you and him. Just like you told him, he didn't call or text you. Though, you barely ever seen him in school and if you did he would just have his hoodie over his head and his hands in his pockets. It was weird.

"Y/n." You heard one of them say as you walked past them. You just ignored them knowing they were gonna bring something up about what happened at the party. You didn't feel like speaking about, especially towards them since you and Suna's relationship was practically revealed that day. "Y/n, are you and Suna dating?" 

"They're definitely dating, he called her baby. Also, did you see how pissed she was at him." Osamu chuckled to the rest of the group. You rolled your eyes and pushed your way into the cafeteria to find there was only a few students buying lunch today.

You walked over to the stand and stood in line to buy a turkey sandwich and a bag of chips. You patiently waited as the other students casually bought their food and gave their money to the lady who was working the food stands today. As you waited, you just looked around the cafeteria, just about five kids sitting alone at tables eating their lunch and scrolling through their phones.

As your eyes scanned the room, you noticed the side door open and someone walk in, but you couldn't quite make out who they were. All they did was sit down at an empty table and bring their phone out from their pocket. To you, it was just another bored student trying to pass the time. "Miss?" You looked up and seen that the lady was calling you over to pay. "Oh, sorry!" You nervously laughed, trying to play it off while handing her your food. "That'll be one thousand yen." She smiled. You reached into your pocket and pulled out the bill, handing it to her. 

"Thank you." You grabbed your food and began walking back to the table to eat your food. With a sigh, you sat down at began to open your bag of chips and eat. It felt too quiet in here except for the occasional talking from the others. You really wish you had Haru here with you right now. 

You looked up, looking over the cafeteria once more to see that same hooded figure, this time they were on their phone. Even though it was completely weird of you, you decided to stare at them until they looked up from their phone. They slowly lifted their head, their face coming into view. 

You stopped chewing your food, recognizing those same narrow and familiar eyes. It was Suna, sitting alone without his group of friends. You quickly looked away and went back to minding your business. Your phone buzzed on the table, a text from Haru asking if you wanted to come out tonight. You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion as you thought he wasn't feeling good. 

You texted him back asking if he was feeling better and he said yeah it was just him needing to eat something. That's when you agreed to go out, wanting to get your mind off things and especially off of Suna. "Suna, is that you man?" You looked up seeing that Kita, Atsumu, Osamu and Aran were walking over to him with a smile on their face. "Don't speak to me." Suna said in a low voice.

"Bro, we said were sorry, we didn't know." Atsumu looked at Suna. "Whatever, I'm leaving." Suna glanced at you before standing to his feet and walking out the cafeteria out the side entrance. "He's still pissed at us." Aran looked at the other three. "I don't blame him though." They began to walk out the cafe, thankfully not noticing that you were there.

Over the week they all of them must've got into some type of small argument which ticked Suna off. He's usually not one to get mad at things, but considering what had already happened you wouldn't be surprised if his anger was through the roof at this point. "Hey, guys!" You turned around in your chair, seeing Anna running over to the boys.

If you were being honest, you completely forget that she came to this school. You scrunched up your face in disgust, watching as she ran over to them. You still didn't like her and you never will. That nosey, kiss up bitch. 

"Have you guys seen Suna?" She asked. "You just missed him, why?" Atsumu looked at her, leaning against the small round table. "He just looked really down in class today and I wanted to talk to him to make sure he was okay." She smiled, fiddling with her hands. "He's just a little pissed that's all." Kita said. "Awe, why?" Anna frowned, doing a slight baby voice.

You rolled your eyes at her annoying demeanor and continued to eat your sandwich. "Should we tell her?" Aran looked at the rest of them. "I don't know. Do her and Suna even talk anymore," Osamu looked at them before turning to Anna. "He's your ex, right?" Osamu asked. "Yeah." Anna answered.

"Do you guys even speak?" Kita asked her more questions. "Why does that matter? I'm just trying to make sure he's okay since I can't call or text him." Anna replied. "Wait, why?" Atsumu grew confused. "He blocked my number because he got this new girlfriend. She's such a bitch! Suna told me she doesn't even like me." Anna informed them. 

All three of them looked at each other, piecing together the situation and finally coming to a conclusion that you and Suna were dating. "I don't think we should say anything then, sorry Anna." Kita gave her a small smile before walking off with the rest of them. "Wait, it's something with his girlfriend? Did they break up? Have a fight?"

The boys just ignored her questions and continued walking out the cafe. Anna groaned, turning around and noticing that you were sitting there the whole time. "You! Do you know what happened between his girlfriend?" She walked up to you. "Anna, for the love of god, mind your fucking business for once and keep walking." You slowly turned your head towards her, giving her a cold stare. "You're such a bitch!" She whined, walking off. "Choke!"


	34. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 34 ♱

"Are you sure you feel okay?" You looked at Haru, slipping your dress on for the night out. "I already told you I'm feeling fine." He smiled, fixing up his hair in the mirror. You nodded at him and walked over to his bed, sitting down and grabbing your phone from your bag. If you were being honest, it felt weird not talking to Suna. You've always been around him and been so comfortable with each other that's become apart of your routine.

Now, he fucked it up, really bad. "Hey, how are you feeling about Suna?" Haru turned to you, sitting down in his chair across from you. "I don't know. I miss him, but he fucked up bad." You sighed. "Are you gonna break up with him? Or are you still thinking about it?" Haru tilted his head.

You looked down at your phone and slightly frowned just thinking about it. "I don't know." You mumbled, shrugging your shoulders. Haru got up from his seat and walked over to the edge of the bed where you were, plopping down beside you and wrapping his arm around your shoulder. 

Your head leaned against his, just taking in the silence that emitted between the both of you. "If you really feel like it's what's best then do it. If not, then try talking to him." Haru said with sincerity, rubbing your shoulder and trying to comfort you as best as he could during this situation. "I'm scared to talk to him. What if he's already found someone else? Talking to a new girl he met at his job or something? Maybe even in school?" You looked at Haru with a concerned expression.

"Bitch," Haru looked at you, "you are still his motherfucking girlfriend. You know that man is hooked on you and would drop anyone other girl for you in a heartbeat." Haru smiled. You looked down, trying to avoid the small smile that was creeping on your face. "If you're still unsure, just let it rest for a while and maybe he'll text you even though you told him not to."

"Okay, thank you." You nodded, wrapping your arms around Haru and hugging him tightly. "I always have your back," he hugged you tightly, "now let's get out and get our asses to this club so we can party and have fun." He laughed. 

You let go of Hadu and stood to your feet, grabbing your phone and keys from the dresser. Haru did the same grabbing a small, light jacket from his closet. "I'll be in the car." He stated, walking out the room and to the front door. You grabbed the heels you brought from home and slipped them on, making sure they fit you right or they would come off while you were dancing. "Where's my jacket?" You looked around the room, seeing it nowhere to be found.

You groaned, walking into the kitchen and seeing it hanging on the back of the chair. You quickly snatched it and slipped it on, slightly running towards the front door so you would make Haru wait too long. You opened the front door, locking it behind you and making your way down the stairs.

"Hurry up!" Haru shouted from the car. "I'm hurrying!" You yelled back, walking towards the car and opening the door eventually getting in. "You ready?" Haru asked, putting the gear into drive. "Yeah." You stretched the seatbelt across your body before clicking it into place. "Well, let's go."

━━━━

Haru slowed the car to a stop, turning off the engine and looking at the small line of people outside of the club. Both of you got out at the same time, closing the car door behind you. You clutched onto your phone and keys, walking up to the waiting line with Haru. "Man, just let me in!" Someone shouted as the bouncer pushed them away. 

"Get your ass out of here!" The bouncer shouted, ripping up the mans ID. You guessing he tried to get in with a fake ID and the bouncer immediately noticed. You watched as the guy walked away while the bouncer took more people in until you and Haru were next. "ID's." The bouncer demanded.

You and Haru handed him your ID's not having to worry about getting kicked out since you were of age. "Alright, you two are good." He handed the each of you your ID's. Haru grabbed your hand while walking into the club, the room becoming dark and the music blasting in your ears.

The flashing lights and the crowds of people on the dancefloor, made the environment feel extremely small. "Let's sit here." Haru dragged you over to an empty booth, where you could see the display of the whole club. "I'll get us some drinks!" He shouted over the music. You nodded at him before he walked away. 

"Y/n!" You looked to your left to see Atsumu and the others walking over to you with cups in their hand. "Hi!" You shouted over the music. All them sat around you, leaning towards you a bit. "We're sorry about Suna, it's our fault." Atsumu looked at you. The rest nodded in agreement. "What do you mean?" You looked at them with a confused expression.

"We got him drunk that day and brought the stripper in. He kept telling us no that he didn't want her dancing on him but she didn't listen and neither did we." Kita informed you. "But he was holding her waist!" You yelled. "You caught him at the wrong time! He kept trying to take his hands off of her, but she kept grabbing them and forcing him to hold her." Osamu said.

You slightly frowned, looking down at the floor. You felt guilty for not saying anything. "We're sorry. We didn't know he kept refusing because he was dating you. If we knew we would have never did that. We thought he was just being shy." Aran looked at you. 

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Haru came back holding two drinks in his hands. You stood to your feet and walked over to him. "I have to go talk to Suna. I'll explain later." You smiled at him. "Go get your man back bitch, I'll stay with them for the night. Do you need a ride?" 

"No, just enjoy your time here. His house is only a few streets down." You hugged Haru before walking back towards the club entrance. 

━━━━

You grew slightly nervous, standing in front of Suna's house just looking at it. His car was in the driveway and the light was on so he was home. With a sigh, you walked up the pathway and towards the door hesitantly knocking on it. As you waited outside, you could hear the faint sound of the tv being played before the sound of the locks were being undone. You stiffened in place once the door began to open, slowly revealing Suna. He was was shirtless, in a pair of sweats and his hair looked messy. "Hi." You awkwardly spoke. "Hi."


	35. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 35 ♱

"Hi." Suna leaned against the door frame, staring at you. "Can we talk?" You looked at him, hoping he would say yes. Suna stepped to the side, allowing you in. "Thanks." You gave him a small smile, slowly stepping inside and taking your heels off. You heard the door close and lock behind you. 

You slowly turned back around, clearing your throat and facing Suna. "About what happened at the party, I'm really sorry for not letting you talk. Atsumu and them told me what they did. I'm really sorry. I understand if you won't for—mmph!" Suna quickly cupped your face with both hands, kissing you slowly and passionately. 

You immediately kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. He pulled away from the kiss, slightly panting. "I fucking missed you." Suna hugged you tightly, smiling. "I missed you too, baby." You hugged him back, resting your head on his shoulder. Suna kissed the top of your head, still hugging you back tightly.

"I'm sorry, I feel so bad now." You lifted your head, looking at him. "Don't blame yourself. I would've been just as mad too." Suna rubbed your back. "I know but I still feel like an asshole." You frowned, pulling away from the hug and grabbing his hand. "Where were you before you came here?" Suna asked, looking at you all dressed.

"I was at the club. That's when I saw your friends and they told me what happened. So, once they explained everything, I walked my ass over here in heels just to see you." You chuckled. "I hope you believe that I really didn't do anything. I wouldn't cheat on you." Suna squeezed your hand tighter, pulling you closer towards him. "I was just so pissed that I wouldn't let you talk and explain yourself." 

"It's okay." He cupped your face, caressing your cheek with his thumb. "Do you think I can stay over?" You asked. "Of course your ass can stay over, do you know how much I missed you?" He laughed, pulling you in for another hug. "Were you napping when I came over?" You asked. "Yeah." He answered. "Sorry for waking you."

"Stop saying sorry, plus your ass showed up on my doorstep so I'm happy." He placed his hand on your lower back. You quickly pulled away from the hug and began walking down the hall towards his room. "Wait, where are you going?" Suna chuckled, following you. "Just going to do something." You answered, walking into his room.

You immediately went to his dresser and started searching through them for some clothes to wear. "I'll be taking this," you grabbed a pair of sweats, "and this," you pulled out a shirt and closed the drawer, walking over to the closet, "and lastly, this." You smiled, grabbing one of his hoodies from the hanger. "Did you just come here to steal my clothes?" Suna scoffed watching as you undid your dress.

"Maybe." You smirked at him, letting your dress fall to your feet and putting on his shirt and pants. "Wow, so rude." Suna joked, leaning against the doorway. "I look good in your clothes. Look," you did a twirled around showing off, "I look amazing." You smiled. Suna wrapped his arms around you, hugging you from behind. "Suna, let go!" You laughed. "No, I missed you." He held onto you tighter, dragging you to the bed. 

"Suna!" You yelled as he pushed onto the bed. He laughed, laying down next to you. "You're an ass." You playfully shoved his shoulder, looking at him. "Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes. You climbed on top of him, laying your head in the middle of his chest and your legs in between his. His hands began rub your back, soothing you and calming you down. 

"I was thinking about something today." Suna blurted out. "What was it about?" You curiously asked, snuggling into him even more. "I know we only stopped talking for a week, but I thought that you were actually going to break up with me. I was going to text you the day after the fight but stopped myself once I realized you probably would just ignore me."

You let out a deep sigh and looked up at him. "I was thinking the same thing too. I thought that you were going to break up with me cause you might've found someone new." You shrugged. "You're not being serious, right?" Suna furrowed his brows. "I am being serious." You answered. 

"Baby, I've never met no other girl that was willing to hold it down for me like you do. All the others that I've met either use me, get weirded out by my job and don't trust me because of it. I know we've had our few little rough spots, but we worked it out, right?"

You nodded at him, answering his questions while you listening to him talk. "Exactly. You're personality and just overall maturity caught me off guard cause I never met anyone like that before. Then, being away from you for a week made me realize that you've become apart of my everyday routines. Not having you around me threw me off balance." Suna stayed silent for a few seconds, almost as if he was hesitating to say something.

"What is it?" You sat up and placed your hands on his chest. "I know we've only been dating for about a month, but I've had feelings for you way before that," he paused again, "I love you, y/n."


	36. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 36 ♱

"I love you, y/n." Suna said, looking up at you as he held your waist in his hands. You slowly looked away from him, not wanting to make things awkward. "Do you not love me back?" Suna slightly nudged you in order to get your attention. A smile slowly creeped on your face as you looked at him again. "I was just playing! Of course I love you too!" You laughed.

"Don't do that shit ever again." Suna glared at you, clearly annoyed that you tricked him. "I'm sorry." You chuckled, laying your head on his shoulder and hugging him tightly. "Im being serious." Suna spoke into your ear. "I said I was sorry." You held back your laugh, bringing your hand up to your mouth. "Can I get a kiss?" 

You turned your head towards Suna and placing a soft kiss on his before pulling away. At this point in time, you felt extremely happy and comfortable with Suna. Obviously what happened a week ago was just a huge misunderstanding between the both of you, but you had the right to be angry. And his friends, why would they even do that to him? 

You felt bad for yelling at him and saying all those things in front of everyone, but you were mad and just said whatever you were thinking. You should've been more calm about the situation, yet anyone who's boyfriend was getting a lap dance from a stripper would be extremely pissed. 

You let out a sigh, snuggling into Suna even more. "Hey, baby?" Suna said, slowly rubbing your back. "Hm?" You looked up at him. "I know this is a random question, but how come you never call me by my first name?" He smiled, staring up at the ceiling. 

Now that you thought about it, you never did call Suna by his first name. You've always been used to calling him by his last name that you just stuck with it. It was how you met him in the first place and how you were introduced to him. You've always known him as Suna. "I guess because I've gotten so used to it. Everyone calls you Suna." You answered.

"True, but I wanna hear you say my name." Suna smirked. You sat up and straddled his waist, looking down at him while his head rested on the pillow. "Why?" You smiled at him, tilting your head to the side as you asked the question. "Cause I wanna hear you say it." He ran his hands up and down your thighs, looking directly at you.

"Ugh, fine," You complained, throwing your head back in annoyance, "wait, do you want me to say your nick name or just your name?" You raised a brow. "Nickname." He quickly answered. You nodded your head at him, clearing your throat and leaning down towards his ear. 

You had a plan to say it in a seductive and sexy tone just to tease him. Of course you could just do it in your normal face, but there was no fun in that. "Rin." You seductive whispered into his ear, a smirk following after his name. You could see Suna grip your waist tighter. "You little tease." Suna said before quickly flipping your over onto your back so that he hovering over you. 

"You told me to say your name, so I said it." You shrugged your shoulders at him, trying to make it seem like you didn't do anything. "You didn't have to say it like that, but I did enjoy it." He smiled at you, moving closer to you and closing the space between you two, kissing your lips. You smiled into the kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck.

You just took in the moment, enjoying the time your were spending with Suna. Just as quick as you guys can stop talking to one another, you can makeup with each other just as fast. And to have finally and completely confirm his feelings for you put you at ease. Even though the both of you were dating, you knew Suna had a playboy personality. It was obvious from the day you met him and so forth. 

Although everything felt like it was moving too fast, it also felt like the right pace for the both of you. You were glad everything was okay. "Hey, do you wanna get snacks and watch a movie?" Suna asked you. "Duh, now move," you pushed him off of you before getting off the bed and running to the kitchen, "I'm getting the ice cream before you eat all of it!" You yelled from down the hall.

You opened the freezer and grabbed the ice cream, placing it on the counter. "This is mine, thank you." You heard Suna's voice behind you. You followed his movements, watching as he snatched the ice cream off the counter. "Suna, give it." You demanded, shutting the freezer and walking over to him. He turned his back towards you and opened the ice cream, grabbing a spoon and digging in.

"Stop!" You whined, trying to grab the ice cream from his as he just kept it out of your reach. "You're too slow." Suna rolled his eyes at your failed attempts. "You're just being a dick!" You reached for the ice cream one last time before giving up, letting out a loud sigh. Suna gave you snarky smile, grabbing another spoonful of ice cream and shoving it into his mouth. 

He was practically rubbing it in your face at this point. You folded your arms across your chest, watching him eat the ice cream. "I hope you choke on it." You sarcastically smiled at Suna, leaning against the counter.

Suna slowly pulled the spoon from his mouth and looked at you with a stoic expression on his face. "That wasn't very nice of you. I don't think you deserve any of my ice cream now." Suna grabbed the lid to the ice cream, slowly placing it on while looking at you. "Go ahead, I'll just grab some later."

"I ate the rest." Suna scoffed, licking the spoon one last time. "What!?" You stood straight up and walked over to Suna. This time he let you snatch the tub of ice cream from him. You sucked your teeth and rolled your eyes, annoyed at yourself for falling for his stupid trick. The ice cream wasn't even gone, there was a whole bunch of it left. "I like bothering you." Suna smiled, placing a small kiss on your check as you snatched the spoon from his hand.

"Yeah, whatever." You digged the spoon into the ice cream, getting a huge chunk. "Is this cookie dough flavored?" You asked, inspecting the glob of ice cream on the spoon. "Yeah," Suna answered as you took a bit of the ice cream, "it's good, right?"

You nodded your head in agreement, taking another bite. "Give me some." Suna grabbed the spoon from your hand. "Is this what we're gonna do all night?" You chuckled, watching Suna as he ate ice cream. "Yup, and I'm completely content with this."


	37. Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 37 ♱

"Suna, are you ready?" You walked into his room seeing that he was grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair. He turned to you with a tired look on his face, his eyes hanging low and prominent his dark circles evident on his skin. "Yeah." He yawned, grabbing his keys and walking over to you.

You smiled at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a small hug. "You're really tired, huh?" You asked, looking at him. "Mhm." He nodded with his eyes closed, too tired to open them and look back at you. "I feel bad but we're gonna be late for school, let's go." You let go of his hand and began walking towards the front door, grabbing your school bag and putting your shoes on. 

You grabbed Suna's bag, walking out the door towards the car. It was a bit chilly this morning. A cold and small gust of wind hitting your exposed skin instantly made you cold. You shivered slightly just as Suna unlocked the car door, allowing you to open the back seat and put both of your bags in the back. 

Once that was done, you made your way into the passenger seat, buckling your seat belt while Suna got in the car. He yawned once again, laying his head on head rest while he put the key in the ignition. You just slightly laughed at him. You've never seen him this grumpy and tired before, but you two had to make it to school today. "Come on, baby." You rubbed his arm, trying to at least wake him up in the slightest bit. "Okay, okay."

━━━━

You both pulled into the parking lot of the university, a bunch of students still walking into the building with their friends and their bags over their shoulders. "Haru says he's waiting for me. Class doesn't start for about fifteen minutes." You said while unbuckling your seatbelt. Suna turned off the car and looked at you.

"I'll see after school, okay?" You smiled at him, giving him a quick peck on his lips. "Come here, give me one more kiss." Suna smirked, grabbing your wrist and pulling you in again. You kissed him once more, this time a slow and soft kiss before both of you pulled away. "I'll see you later." He smiled as you reached into the backseat for your bag. 

You waved bye at him while getting out the car, shutting the door behind you before you began walking towards the double doors of the school, blending in with the mounts of students walking in at the same time as you. You let out a sigh knowing that this day was going to be extremely boring, everyday is boring but at least you don't have as much classes today.

You walked through the doors, seeing Haru standing against the wall while on his phone. "Haru!" You yelled at him, causing him look up at you. "Hey!" He smiled as you walked up to him, engulfing him in a tight hug.

The hallways were mostly empty now, the students making their way to their classes even though there was still some time left for everyone socialize with one another. "How's you and Suna?" Haru said in a teasing tone, raising his brows at you. "We're fine." You shrugged. "Yeah, Atsumu and them told me what they did. That was so fucked up." Haru scrunched up his face on disgust.

"Yeah, I was fine with them before, but after they repeatedly ignored him denying the stripper, I don't even wanna speak to them." You sighed. "Yeah, same." Haru agreed, putting his phone in his back pocket. "Wanna go get a muffin from the cafe really quick?" You asked Haru, looking at him with a small smile. "Yeah I'm down." He nodded. 

The both of you walked side by side down the hallway towards the cafe. "Did you even eat breakfast?" You turned your head towards Haru, stuffing your hands into your jacket pockets. "No." He mumbled. "Same." You chuckled. Haru chuckled with. "Suna, just talk to us man!"

You and Haru both looked ahead of you to see Suna was walking away from his friend group. "The hell?" You slowly stopped walking, standing in the middle of the hall to see what was going on. "I don't wanna talk to any of you after what happened that night. Fuck off." Suna said to them. "We apologized." Aran walked up to Suna. "I still said no countless times, yet you kept making her dance on me bro. That's not cool."

"I'll be back." You looked at Haru and he nodded. You walked up next to Suna catching the eye of his friends. You already knew what they were talking about. It was about the whole situation that happened at the party with the stripper. "Before you guys say anything else to him, you're all dicks for doing that to him. If he wants to be left alone, leave him alone."

"This ain't your business y/n." Aran sucked his teeth at you. "It is my business considering I was there that night and saw everything that happened, not to mention he's my fucking boyfriend." You furrowed your eyebrows, slightly getting angry. "You got your girl speaking for you now?" Aran scoffed.

"Shut your ass up. You just mad your dog ass got stuck with Eliza and couldn't get with y/n." Suna laughed in Aran's face. "Bro be serious and just tell her you're just fucking with her feelings. You ain't really together." Aran rolled his eyes. "Shut your stupid ass up Aran. You in our business? Don't do that. Worry about Eliza and her stank ass. She's probably cheating on you right now." You glared at him.

"Shut your bitch up, she's got a mouth on her." Aran looked Suna. "Aran, stop." Kita walked up to him, trying to calm him down. "Back up!" He pushed Kita back with the others. "Fuck did you just call her?" Suna dropped his bag to the floor, walking up towards Aran. "I said shut your bitch up. Your girl is out here changing you. Big ass baby right here." Aran pointed as Suna with a smug look.

Suna chuckled, nodding his head at Aran. Within a matter of seconds Suna tackled Aran to the floor, a sharp gasp leaving everyone's mouth. "Oh shit!" Haru came running over behind you. "Suna, get off of him he didn't mean it!" Atsumu shouted, trying to drag Suna off of Aran as he kept punching him. 

You just stood there in shock, never seeing Suna this angry before. "Suna!" Kita shouted. "Get the fuck off of me!" Suna yelled in anger. "Beat his ass Suna!" Haru cheered on. A crowd began to form around in the hallways, students running from down the hall and out of classrooms to see what was happening. 

Aran eventually overpowered Suna, rolling him onto his back and hitting him in his face. "Aran!" Someone shouted. You looked up to see Eliza standing there walking up to him right before Suna hit Aran and caused him to stumble back. "Suna, what the fuck!?" Eliza pushed Suna into the wall as he was getting up. "Don't touch him you raggedy bitch!" You walked up to Eliza and threw a quick punch at her causing her to stumble back into the crowd of people. 

"Bitch!" She screamed, wiping her nose. "Don't fucking put your hands on him!" You yelled at her before feeling someone hold you back. "Stop this right now! All four of you out!" A security guard shouted, dragging you from the crowd. "Get off me!" You yelled, trying to pry his hands off of you. 

The other security guards dragged Eliza, Suna and Aran away just as they did with you. "Calm down! You're all acting like a bunch of middle schoolers!" The security guard shouted. "Everyone back in their classes right now!" A professor screamed, breaking up the crowd of people. "You all are going to the dean and getting suspended."


End file.
